


Hidden Possession And Crazed Obsession

by SaraiCross



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gang Rape, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraiCross/pseuds/SaraiCross
Summary: Stephen loved Hosuh and too many people were touching what was his. After a while, sanity snaps.





	1. True Nature

Daniel and Hosuh watched Stephen with fear in their eyes. They had just seen their best friend commit a murder. Sure, he had always joked about it, but they figured that's all that it was. A joke. All three of them always laughed off Stephen's threats and bypassed all the talk about wanting to kill people and him having no heart. But now, as they were tied up and gagged, they realized that he was not joking. Hosuh couldn't stop crying and Daniel tried to comfort him as much as he could while being tied up. Stephen was growing noticeably more aggravated with hearing Hosuh's sobs. "Jesus Hosuh! Just shut up!"

The silver haired boy flinched at the harshness of Stephen's tone and immediately tried to quiet down his muffled sobs. Daniel glared at Stephen which made the boy smirk. "What? Got something to say Dan?" He walked over to the two and removed the gag from Dan's mouth. "Go on. Speak." Daniel said nothing, but after a few moments of intense staring between the two, Dan spit in Stephen's face.The look of rage that cultivated in his eyes nearly made Hosuh piss himself. Stephen had punched Dan in his face so hard that he had made the boy fall on his side.

Hosuh screamed and thrashed around, trying to free himself from the ropes to help his friend. "I told you to shut up!" Stephen yelled at Hosuh and grabbed him by his hair roughly. "Don't you touch him!" Dan yelled at Stephen, his nose bleeding. The purple haired boy gave a wicked smirk towards Dan, "Or what? Huh? You going to stop me Dan?" A bloody knife was held up to Hosuh's throat. "Going to save him?" Hosuh's breathing had quickened at feeling the blade pressed against his throat. He didn't want to die.

Dan's eyes widened as he looked directly into Hosuh's terrified ones before looking back at Stephen. "Why are you doing this? We're your friends.." "My friends..?" Stephen repeated before scoffing. "Don't flatter yourself Daniel. I never liked you. Why do you think I kept 'joking' about stabbing you huh? And as for Hosuh.." He roughly pushed the boy away after removing the knife." He's so easy to push around.." Hosuh looked up at Stephen in fear as the purple haired boy climbed on top of him. "So soft spoken, so shy. So..fragile.." 

Hosuh whimpered and squeezed his eyes closed and Stephen licked his cheek slowly. "I always enjoyed bringing him to tears. It gave me such satisfaction. Such pleasure." He chuckled darkly. "Just look at him whimper underneath me. He's so weak..and I fucking love it." He turned to look at Daniel as he wrapped his hand around Hosuh's throat. "Hosuh is the only other person in this world that isn't filthy. He's so fucking pure. So perfect. I'd protect him with my life."

Stephen looked down at Hosuh, "You hear that baby..?" He removed the gag from Hosuh's mouth. "I'll protect you..I'll be the only one making you squirm with so many sensations other than fear." The purple haired boy began to kiss Hosuh's neck after letting it go, causing the small boy to shiver. Out of sheer terror, Hosuh had kneed Stephen in his stomach. This caused him to grunt and fall over in pain. Hosuh quickly tried scooting back over to Daniel, only to have his ankle grabbed. "Oh Hosuh..fighting makes me want you more.~" "Stop it! Let me go!" Hosuh kicked around but coughed in pain after Stephen punched him in his stomach. "Ack!" He fell on his side and curled into a ball, trying to regain his breath.

It was evident to Dan that seeing Hosuh in such a state was turning Stephen on even more. He really was a sick bastard. "I can just imagine you..covered in bruises and cuts that I inflicted on your body. Making it even more beautiful." Stephen gave a groan of arousal and that's when Dan noticed the bulge in his pants. He was planning on harming Hosuh. He couldn't let that happen. Hosuh was too innocent for this. 

As Stephen got back on top of Hosuh, unbuckling Hosuh's pants, Dan tackled him, stopping his actions. "Don't touch him!" Stephen growled in annoyance and anger at being interrupted once again. But since Dan was tied down, Stephen had the upper hand. He was stronger regardless. After deterring Daniel, he walked over to the corpse of the person he had killed earlier and grabbed the bloody knife that was stabbed into their chest. After removing it, he walked back over to Daniel with a wicked smile. "NO! NO STEPHEN! STOP IT PLEASE!" Hosuh cried out. Trying to snap him out of it. But Stephen didn't listen. Dan looked up at him in horror before screaming in agonizing pain as Stephen stabbed him repeatedly.

Soon his screams died down, the light faded from his eyes, and he stopped moving. Stephen was breathing heavily and laughing maniacally all the while Hosuh cried loudly. "Shhh...shh." Stephen said to Hosuh, crawling over to him, covered in blood. "He was only in the way. I got rid of our problem. Now we're alone.." Stephen whispered to him and kissed his lips.


	2. Realistic Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen finally makes Hosuh his.

Hosuh found himself blindfolded with his wrists tied together above his head the next time he came to his senses. "D-Daniel..?" He called out weakly as if what he had witnessed hours earlier was just a nightmare. "He isn't here. Its just me and you Hosuh." The familar voice of Stephen was heard. Hosuh felt cold, and that's when realized that he had on no articles of clothing. "Your body is so beautiful.." Hosuh felt the bed shift and the warmth of Stephen's body on top of his. Hosuh let out a whine as Stephen began to kiss down his chest. "Yes Hosuh. I want to hear all of your cute noises.~" The purple haired boy whispered. "Come on. Let me hear more." Hosuh's back arched and he let out a yelp of surprise and pain when Stephen bit down on one of his nipples. He could feel and hear the other boy groan in arousal at the reaction. "You're so cute. I'm going to break you Hosuh. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be mine and only mine."

Hosuh shook his head. "P-please don't..Stephen..stop..p-please.." Hosuh begged. This only made Stephen's dick harder. "Keep begging baby. Daddy likes it when you beg.~" Although Hosuh couldn't see it, Stephen had sat on his legs and began to stroke himself as he stared at how vulnerable Hosuh was. "I'm going to give you something to really cry and beg about.~" He chuckled. "But first, I have to get you ready for me."

Stephen licked one of his fingers before gently pressing it against the opening of Hosuh's ass. He kept prodding at the ring of flesh, enjoying Hosuh's reaction. "I'll turn you into such a dirty boy for me.~" He finally pushed his finger inside Hosuh's ass and grinned at how the silver haired boy squirmed. "I-It hurts..it hurts Stephen.." He whined in pain. "It won't for long baby. Just relax.~" Hosuh shook his head repeatedly, "No! I don't want it! Dan! Daniel!" A scowl had crossed Stephen's lips as he heard Hosuh call that filth for help. Out of anger, he became brutal with his actions. 

Hosuh let out a scream as Stephen roughly pinched one of his nipples and pulled at it as his other hand pumped a finger inside of him mercilessly. "Stop! Stop please!" Hosuh screamed and squirmed around, desperately trying to free his arms. This caused the ropes to dig into his skin, breaking the sensitive flesh. Something snapped inside of Stephen as he saw Hosuh's blood flow down his arms.

Stephen stuck out his tongue and licked along Hosuh's arm, lapping up the smaller boy's blood. He stared at the knife he had discarded a while ago before grinning. He wanted to see Hosuh bleed by his hands. Grabbing the knife, he gently ran the metal down Hosuh's chest and stomach. Hosuh flinched at the cold feeling of the metal and it was noticeable to Stephen that he was scared. "P-please don't kill me..I-I-I don't..I don't w-want to die!" Hosuh sobbed in just the perfect way for Stephen. "Oh baby..~" Stephen whispered, "I won't kill you. I wouldn't ever kill you..I'm just going to hurt you.." A sob of pain left Hosuh's throat as Stephen created a small line on his stomach. "Oh come on Hosuh. You can take it right? Be a big boy." He sadistically teased as he continued to harm Hosuh's body. 

By the time Stephen was done tormenting, Hosuh's sobs were extremely loud and pleasing to his ears. He stared down at the work he did with a smirk. "You're mine baby.." Branded on Hosuh's stomach, was the initials of his abuser. "S.N." Stephen was enjoying Hosuh's pain a little too much and began to lick at the fresh wounds, loving the taste of Hosuh's blood. "Keep crying..keep fucking crying. Keep begging. Oh yes Hosuh..~" Stephen moaned throughout the licks he gave against Hosuh's stomach. 

He had began to stroke himself again in the process, his eyes now squeezed closed. His ears was focused on Hosuh's sobs and that caused him to bite his bottom lip as his hand moved faster against his own dick. "Oh fuck..~" He panted out. Years he had dreamed of doing such things to Hosuh. Of violating him in any way possible. And now that his fantasies were coming true, Stephen felt as if he'd lose his mind in pleasure and happiness. Hosuh was his. The little cinnamon bun was finally his. 

Stephen let out a low growl as he climaxed, his cum shooting out and landing on Hosuh's body, painting him as if he was a blank canvas. And to Stephen, he was. "Oh God Hosuh, I want you. I can't hold back anymore." His dick was still hard even though he just climaxed. The purple haired boy positioned himself over Hosuh, a devious smirk on his lips. "I'm going to make you feel so good..you're going to forget about Dan..you won't want to leave me." Slowly, Stephen began to intrude Hosuh's body. "N-No! Stop!" Hosuh cried and tried to move his body away as much as he could. But it was no use. He could barely move anywhere and Stephen had taken to holding his hips to keep him in place.

Hosuh could hear Stephen groan deeply as he kept forcing himself inside his body. He didn't stop until he was fully situated inside, his cock throbbing and twitching with anticipation. "It hurts..i-it hurts.." Hosuh hiccupped. The tears had been overflowed his blindfold and Stephen hummed in satisfaction at that. "I know it hurts baby, but bare with it for me. I'll make you feel so good soon.~" Stephen ran his hands across Hosuh's chest, and then his initials that were actually carved neatly into his skin. "You're so fucking beautiful." Stephen panted out as he fully leaned over Hosuh, causing his cock to shift inside of the boy and push deeper. _"AGH!~"_ Hosuh grit his teeth and turned his head to the side, the pain returning after it was just beginning to numb down. 

Stephen chuckled at realizing that Hosuh wasn't going to give him the okay to move. So when the purple haired male noticed Hosuh's breathing had evened out, he began to move. He tried, oh damn did he try to be gentle, but Hosuh's tightness was driving him mad. The way he kept making noises of pain, the taste of his blood still lingering on his tongue, it was making Stephen go fucking insane. "I'm sorry Hosuh..~" He groaned. "I'm so sorry. But I can't hold back anymore." He panted as if he was out of breath. He lifted Hosuh's legs up and bent them all the way to his shoulders. This surprised even Hosuh himself, not knowing his body was this flexible, but the thought was short lived as Stephen began to pound his dick into his ass. 

Hosuh screamed and began to squirm around helplessly, trying his best to kick his legs around despite the position he was in. His own dick had began to harden from the involuntary pleasure and Stephen chuckled darkly at this. "Look..at you!" He grunted out as he kept thrusting. "Turning into.._ngh!_ Such a..._ha_..naughty boy.~" Stephen stared down at Hosuh, gripping the said boy's cock and giving it a hard squeeze which earned him a delectable shriek. The fresh wounds on Hosuh's stomach began to bleed again by the pressure being applied to it because of how Hosuh's body was bent. Blood was seeping and spreading everywhere which was even more of a turn on for Stephen. 

"Scream Hosuh..**FUCKING SCREAM!**" His voice became so demanding, so cold, so evil. And his actions became even more brutal, ruthless, and rough. Hosuh had no choice but to scream as Stephen was stabbing at his prostate with the tip of his cock and seemed as if he was trying to go deeper. "S-STOP! STOP! NO MORE STEPHEN! _PLEASE!_" "Oh fuck...beg me like that again. **Do it again!**~" Stephen yelled harshly at Hosuh, one hand now around the boy's throat as he continued to pound into him. **"Beg. Me!"** He slammed into Hosuh harshly. The silver haired male kept screaming in pain and pleasure, begging Stephen repeatedly in hopes that he'd show mercy, stop, and let him go. But the more he begged, the harder Stephen went.

****

"I'm going to fucking cum. Oh yes..Hosuh.._oh fuck_~.." Stephen panted out. "I'm going to spill my fucking seed inside of you..and you're going to _take it_ like the _good boy_ you are! **FUCK!**~" Stephen had slammed into Hosuh one last time, and sure enough, he ejaculated into the abused boy beneath him. He rolled his hips as he rode out his orgasm before pulling out and jacking himself off some more, watching as cum spilled out of Hosuh's ass and more covered his stomach. He rolled his head back and gripped his hair before calming down and stopping his actions. He stared at Hosuh, still panting deeply. He could fuck this boy forever, but he knew that this was Hosuh's first time, and the boy was already spent. He'd be lenient this time, but this time only.

****

"Good boy.." He whispered and began to litter Hosuh's body with kisses, especially over the ripped flesh that carved his initials, not caring that the cum and blood smeared against his lips. Hosuh himself, had passed out from the shock, pleasure and pain of it all. Stephen untied his hands and began to treat him with a gentleness that wasn't there moments earlier. Picking the boy up, he carried him to the bathroom and took his time in bathing the naked boy, completely enjoying his vulnerability and helplessness. "You're mine Hosuh..mine, mine, mine.." Stephen whispered possessively as he kissed the boy's forehead.

****


	3. Leading Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen asks a friend for help with getting rid of the bodies and explains the reasoning for why he snapped. The moments leading up to the beginning of the first chapter are explained.

It had been a few hours now and Hosuh still hadn't awakened. Stephen was on the line between boredom and worry. Bored because he couldn't bother Hosuh right now, the boy was a deep sleeper, and worry because he hadn't showed any signs of human life for a while now other than the occasional chest movements. He sighed and ran his fingers through the silver locks of hair. His Hosuh was so perfect. The more he stared at him, the more he fell in love.

Stephen finally turned his attention away when he saw the light of the morning sun seeping through the window blinds. "Damn." That just reminded Stephen that he needed to get rid of the two bodies. He groaned and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in while he watched Hosuh sleep.

Stephen angrily prepared a cleaning solution to get rid of the blood. "I need to learn how to not be so messy with my kills." He sighed and mixed the contents together before getting a mop. Before he started mopping, he had called someone over to help get rid of the bodies. By the time he was almost done with the blood, the doorbell rang and Stephen opened it, quickly pulling his guest inside. "Bodies are by the bedroom door." He slammed the door closed to the home quickly.

The blonde haired male sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why did you kill two people?" He seemed oddly calm about this. "Well Jay, they were bugs and they needed to be squashed." He hissed.  
\----------  
_Dan had decided to invite Ann over to record a video featuring her. Already Stephen was annoyed with her, they way she was too friendly with his Hosuh. The way she'd be too close to him. Not to mention Daniel was getting too touchy. Whenever the trio laughed, Daniel would pull them all in a hug. He was disgusted with Daniel's arm around his shoulder and being squished up against him and Ann. But it was even more infuriating that he was touching Hosuh._

_Even after the video was over for the day, Ann still stuck around and it made the back of his neck itch to see her in their home, walking about freely. She had settled with Hosuh as he began to animate them for the video, a small smile on his face as he enjoyed what he was doing and the conversation with her._

_Furious, Stephen had tried to step in and disrupt the conversation at hand, but she was persistent. "Stephen, are you okay?" Hosuh finally asked when he noticed the purple haired boy was completely red in the face, eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah..I'm fine.." At that moment, he stood up and secluded himself. How could he get rid of her? She had stayed for hours now and Hosuh, being his kind hearted self, invited her to stay even longer for dinner._

_Stephen now sat in the livingroom, staring intently at the television. He could hear Hosuh laughing softly with that whore. He grit his teeth. Stephen couldn't take it anymore. He entered the kitchen and gave them a fake smile before walking over to Hosuh. "Let me help." He grabbed the knife from Hosuh and began to chop up the vegetables. "Oh..thank you Stephen." He smiled and Stephen's heart fluttered. 'I'm doing this for you baby. Anything for you.' Stephen thought to himself before he turned to glare at Ann who inconveniently striked up another conversation._

_Stephen's hand shook and all he could see was red. Unfortunately for him, it was all Hosuh could see as well. The screams of Ann could be heard as Stephen had created a deep gash, blood gushing out of her arm. She held it in pain and backed away from Stephen, that delicious look of terror in her eyes. Hosuh quickly grabbed Ann, pulling her to him, his beautiful eyes wide and watery. Dan entered the kitchen in worry from the commotion and instantly froze. "S-Stephen...w-why..?" He asked, his voice cracking as the tears slid down his cheeks. Stephen had began to laugh loudly, feeling so alive. With his adrenaline pumping, he pulled Ann away from Hosuh roughly, digging hid nails into the gash into her arm just to hear her scream more in pain._

_He loved the torment he was inflicting. "Shut up bitch!" He yelled at her darkly before he raised the knife up again. "No!" Hosuh grabbed Stephen's arm that held up the knife. "Stop it Stephen! Stop it!" For a moment, Stephen hesitated as he stared down at Hosuh. But this unfortunately kept him distracted enough for Ann to elbow him and deter him. "Come on!" Daniel grabbed both Ann and Hosuh's hand, pulling them out of the kitchen. He locked them in his own room and searched for his phone to call the police. "Fuck! I left mine on the couch!" Daniel yelled in exasperation. "M-me and Hosuh left ours on the counter in the k-kitchen.."_

_They all panicked when there was a banging on the door. "Open up the damn door! You're making this harder for every body!" Ann had hugged her knees in the corner of the room, crying softly. Dan had grabbed whatever item that could be used as weapon. When the door finally swung open, Dan was quick to throw the rollie chair, but it just landed on the ground. "You can't think I'm that fucking stupid.." Stephen laughed as he came from the side and entered the room. Ann had stood up and gripped both Daniel and Hosuh's arm tightly, being deeply afraid. It pissed Stephen off even more to see that she still hadn't gotten the message._

_Dan, Hosuh, and Ann stepped back as Stephen continued to walk forward. Maybe he could still talk some sense into Stephen. Dan saw the way he hesitated when Hosuh grabbed his arm. He must have some resistance to his friends. "Stephen..don't do this.." Stephen rolled his teeth over his tongue, now having backed all three of them into a corner. His knife lowered for a moment, only for a moment before he raised it again and stabbed Ann right in her chest twice, watching as her body slid to the floor, lifeless._  
\----------  
Jay silently listened to Stephen explain the events leading up to both Ann and Daniel's death as he wrapped the bodies up. "So then, where's Hosuh?" "In my room, sleeping like the beautiful angel he is." The blonde nodded his head before standing and turning to Stephen. "Why haven't you attempted to kill me yet?" "What?" Jay crossed his arms, "You heard me Stephen." The purple haired boy pursed his lips. "You know I like Hosuh too, yet you call me over to help you get rid of bodies, and with all the chances you had to stab me while my back was turned, you did nothing." Stephen couldn't help but smirk. He was also blunt and explicit, one of the reasons why he liked Jay. The only person he would really consider tolerable and a friend other than Hosuh. "We relate too much. Besides, with times like this, I know we can count on each other. You're actually a friend, I wouldn't get rid of you." 

Jay silently processed the information, "Will you give me a chance with him?" At that, Stephen sucked in a breath. That was a tough question that he didn't know how to answer. Hosuh was his and his only. He didn't like to share anything. "I want a chance Stephen. Perhaps we can make this a three way relationship." Stephen didn't like the sound of that but at the same time, it was somewhat acceptable. The thought of someone else touching his Hosuh was an unacceptable and infuriating thing though. But what if that person was of equal caliber as you? What if they were also fucked in the head? Stephen would not admit it out loud, but he would hate to lose Jay as a friend. He wanted to keep him and Hosuh as close to him as possible. "Fine." He finally accepted.

A small grin spread onto Jay's face. Him and Stephen shook hands before they continued with covering up the tracks of the murders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure which Jay you would prefer best for this relationship. Even if you choose both, I'd do my best to alternate and change up everything. As before, the chapters do and will get worse. To be fair, the tags are a forewarning for what's to be expected in this story.


	4. Unordinary Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh finally wakes up. Jay and Stephen cater to him when he does. Hosuh reminisces and reflects on the past and present.

Usually when Hosuh woke up in the morning, he would instantly grab his tablet and calmly draw while Stephen and Dan harmlessly argued. He would eventually grow annoyed with their bickering and leave his room to make his way to Dan and Stephen in an attempt to settle the argument. After the commotion was over, Dan would begin to spew out idea after idea about a video while Hosuh would begin on preparing breakfast.

The house would always be lively with a comfortable homey feeling, but now...now as Hosuh stared up at the ceiling, now as Hosuh was reflecting on what happened last night, this didn't feel like home. He didn't feel safe. There was a part of him that wanted everything to be a nightmare. The murder, the rape, the carving, all of it. He let out a shaky breath and rolled onto his side. Hosuh almost tricked himself into thinking that Stephen wasn't a psychopath or sociopath when he didn't see the blood or bodies on the floor.

However, the dull pain in his ass and stomach reminded him that such horrid things did take place. His body was sore and there was definitely bruises littered across it. He flinched and quickly sat up in panic when he heard the door open. This resulted in the stinging from his stomach to spread throughout the rest of his limbs. Hosuh groaned and fell back down quickly afterwards. "Hey, be careful baby.." Stephen actually sounded concerned to Hosuh and it was confusing since he savagely abused him the night before.

"While you were resting, I was doing a little spring cleaning." That explained why he couldn't see the blood and the bodies of his two friends. Hosuh began to involuntarily tear up. "Oh no, no, no. Its okay Hosuh you don't need them.." Stephen whispered and gently caressed his face. Stephen soon turned his head at the sound of distant footsteps. Did Jay have to make such a racket right now? Hosuh's eyes widened. Someone else was here. He could get help. "H-Help!" Hosuh yelled.

Hosuh yelling for help really upset Stephen, but he understood why his Hosuh was scared. Two of his friends were murdered by someone else he considered a friend. "Oh shhh.." Stephen pulled Hosuh into a hug, the boy's face pressed against his chest as he ran his fingers through his hair. Jay had soon entered the room, removing gloves from his hand. "I see he's awake." Jay said smoothly. Hosuh had looked at Jay with hope before he realized that he was helping Stephen. Hosuh's bottom lip quivered in dread and defeat. "Hosuh." Jay snapped out of nowhere, causing the boy to jump. "If you keep looking so pitiful and cute, I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, and Stephen is going to join in." Was that threat supposed to make him stop crying and shaking? It wasn't working. But Hosuh tried his best to force himself to stop. His body amd mind was still in pain from last night's torture and he didn't think he could handle anymore assault.

Both Jay and Stephen seemed to exhale as if they had been holding in that particular breath for a while. "You hungry Hosuh? Me and Jay can cook breakfast for you." Stephen allowed Hosuh to lay down and made sure he was comfortable. The silverish-gray haired boy blinked before nodding his head slightly. Both boys immediately left the room to prepare dishes that they knew Hosuh liked and this didn't go unnoticed to him. They catered, pampered, and spoiled him. Anyone else would be happy with that, but not him. He was distraught with the events that led up to this point. "Dan..." He whispered softly. Daniel was dead. Ann was dead. They both were dead at the hands of Stephen and now Jay was in on everything.

There were so many signs. Why hadn't they noticed the signs?

**'Daniel. I know where you live.'**

_'I'll fucking stab you Daniel.'_

Hosuh then shivered at the memory of one videos they recorded together with Theo. He thought it was a joke, but now that Hosuh was actually in this situation, Stephen was most likely, and probably is, still serious about kidnapping him. _'Finally got Hosuh!'_ Funny that happened to be a video about surviving a kidnapping anyway. Actually, not funny at all. Not even funny in a sarcastic sense. Hosuh found himself in desperate need of escape, but now he had to worry about two dangerous people instead of one. 

Hosuh's stomach growled as he noticed the smell of the breakfast flowing to his room. He never knew Stephen or Jay could cook, the job was always his and sometimes Dan's. Hosuh stared up at the ceiling before he heard the door to his room open again. Jay helped him sit up while Stephen set the tray in his lap. Hosuh wasn't even allowed to feed himself, both males would hold forks of pancake to him and he obediently would eat it. As he chewed and swallowed, he thought back to how his normal morning would be right now.  
\----------  
_"Guys! Watch this!" Stephen said with passion before he placed a lot of grits on his plate. I'm going to flip all of this into my mouth. Ready!?" The two looked at each other and then at Stephen. "Um..Stephen, I don't think that's a smart idea.." Hosuh tried to persuade his friend but all Daniel did was laugh and record. "Go on Stephen!" "Daniel! You're not helping!" Hosuh whined._  
\----------  
The morning was always filled with laughter and cheer before they'd start their day. But in the present, Dan wasn't here, and Hosuh was being held hostage by Stephen and Jay. Jay held one of Hosuh's hand, placing his face against it and kissing it as if it was the most beautiful item to be treasured. There was an occasional whisper against Hosuh's hand that was so soft, he couldn't make out what was said. Stephen kept feeding Hosuh until the plate was almost empty.

Hosuh stared at Stephen as he got up, taking the tray and empty dishes off of the bed. When he looked up, Stephen caught Hosuh's gaze in his own, becoming hypnotized for a second. Hosuh was staring because he was deep in thought. He was contemplating and trying to wrap his brain around how his best friend could have held so much resentment for Dan and hid it well while they were under the same roof. How could his best friend lust after him and be crazy in love, or dare he say, obsessed with him and be completely under the radar about it? If he killed Dan and Ann, how many others had he gotten rid of for even breathing in a close proximity of him?

One thing was evident though. Now that Hosuh knew about Stephen, he knew the other male had no point in hiding it and was probably even comfortable with not having to pretend anymore. Stephen gave a small smile and leaned over to kiss Hosuh's forehead, breaking both of them out of their trance. Stephen had been in deep thought about Hosuh's eyes and lips. They were perfect to him. Everything about Hosuh was perfect. No one could compare and no one would be as beautiful. He finally left the room to wash the plates and bowls, leaving Jay occupied with Hosuh.

Jay had actually climbed into bed with Hosuh, pressing him into his chest. Hosuh knew better than to fight. He had no idea what Jay was capable of, but him being in the same ranks as Stephen, that in itself was enough to know. Hosuh closed his eyes and let the boy cuddle him. He soon fell asleep. Not to the comfort of the bed, not to the warmth of Jay's chest and body against his, not to Jay's fingers running through his hair, not to the soft vibrations rumbling throughout his chest that he could feel as he hummed a soft tune, but to his thoughts. To his thoughts of how this morning should be, compared to what it is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ' ' on the sentences are for words that Hosuh remembers both Jay and Stephen saying as he reminisces. Just wanted to clear that up. I used those and spaces instead of quotations so you readers wouldn't get confused and think someone was actually talking at that point in time. Whenever you see starting dashes and ending dashes, that means the paragraph(s) between them is a flashback. Bolded words is Jay, italicized words is Stephen.


	5. Systemic Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Jay expertly cover their tracks, making the murder look as if someone else did it. The police come to tell them the heartbreaking news and Hosuh has the urge to snitch.

Waking up to the police in your home was not how Hosuh wanted to spend his afternoon. He had nearly fell off of the bed when Jay barged into his safe space, forcing him to wear baggy clothes so that they could hide all of the bruises on his body. Next he was being helped up by Stephen and led into the living room. There was an expression on both their faces that Hosuh couldn't interpret for the life of him.

He swallowed deeply as he saw the police officers standing there, serious looks on their faces. "You all might want to sit." Hosuh felt both Jay and Stephen's grip tighten on him as they sat in front of the police who occupied the edges of chairs close by. "There was a..disturbing discovery this morning. Someone unknown reported it to us. Said that they saw a trail of blood." One of the officers began, a woman. "We had our people search that particular area and uh..we found bodies..." She shifted uncomfortably, knowing that this was just going to devastate them, "The two bodies were your friends..Dan and Ann."

Hosuh knew that they were dead, but when she said those words, his heart dropped and his world went dark for a moment. Once again he was grieving, but this time, it was even more painful because of the fact that Stephen and Jay even had an alibi set up already. Dan and Ann would never get justice. Not unless..

Hosuh swallowed thickly as tears fell down his face without his control. On either side of him, Stephen and Jay were being wonderful actors, feigning as if they were equally emotionally and mentally distraught as Hosuh. "We're sorry for your loss..we really are." The male officer finally spoke up. Hosuh stared at the cops, his eyes already bloodshot red. He could spill everything now. Escape from these monster's clutches and make them pay for their crimes. They both must have noticed his desperate look because Hosuh felt their nails dig into his skin to the point where they almost broke through it. He winced and was terrorized back into silence. The earlier thought of ever snitching, now gone just as quick as it came.

"We've started an investigation and will need to get information from all of you on what happened before Dan and Ann's deaths." The police stood up, giving them all one last sympathetic look. "You all take care now.." They opened the front door and left. Hosuh felt his heart rate quicken and thump so heavily that it reached his ears and even felt as if it was shaking his brain. Both Jay and Stephen's false emotions quickly faded before they turned to Hosuh. Jay placed his head onto Hosuh's shoulder, his lips pressing against his neck. "Hosuh.." He whispered, "You know you're in trouble right?"

Hosuh couldn't even respond before he was roughly lifted by his arm by both males. He was dragged into his room and thrown onto the bed. "We saw that look on your face.." Stephen spoke. Once again his tone was cold and harsh. Jay had walked away, which relieved Hosuh for some reason. Maybe he'd only be in trouble with Stephen? However, Jay returned, and Hosuh's heart dropped as he saw what was in his hand. "You were going to tell Hosuh. Do you know what would have happened if you told? They were going to take you from us. And we don't want that do we?" Hosuh couldn't speak so he didn't. But that must have been the wrong answer since both of their faces darkened.

Jay had crawled onto the bed and grabbed Hosuh. The male panicked and began to fight him off. "Let me go!" He cried out in panic and tried to pull away from Jay. His feminine figure proved to be a burden as he was no match for Jay's strength. He twisted his body around now that his arms were locked in Jay's own. "We love you Hosuh. We're just punishing you so that you can learn." The item was now in Stephen's hand and Hosuh's fear was increasing fast.

When Stephen set the item down to remove Hosuh's sweatpants, the boy immediately retaliated. His legs kicked around wildly and he grunted as he struggled. Stephen simply waited until Hosuh tired himself out before removing his sweatpants with a grin. "You're making your punishment worse baby.~" Hosuh shivered in fear at the way he spoke. Stephen had climbed on the bed and pressed Hosuh's legs down by their ankles as his knees weighed on them. Once again, the silverish-gray haired boy was useless. Stephen didn't even bother to kindly remove his boxers, no, he cut them off with his knife.

"P-please..I'm sorry. Don't do this. I won't tell anyone anything..I promise.." Hosuh stuttered out his plea. "That's good Hosuh, but we have to make sure you don't so that we know you'll keep true to your word." Jay whispered into his ear as he made his legs tangle with his own and forced them to spread open. Hosuh was now exposed to the eyes of Stephen who had gotten off of the bed and grabbed the item again. "We bought you something when we were cleaning." Stephen unwrapped the item as if it was a Christmas gift and Hosuh's heart dropped into his stomach when the mystery item was finally revealed. "You like it Hosuh? This is yours now." Stephen held up the anal vibrator as if it was special.

Hosuh had began to whimper and squirm again when Stephen stepped towards him with the toy so menacingly. "Calm down baby." Stephen had taken the time to lube it up, knowing how tight Hosuh was. "I'm going to push it in now Hosuh." Jay was kissing at Hosuh's neck as Stephen began to place the anal plug, equivalent to the size of a dildo, inside of him. Hosuh cried out in pain and pleasure as his head rolled back and fell against Jay's shoulder. Stephen then began to slowly move it around with a sinister smirk. "You enjoy your gift Hosuh? If you do, you'll love the feature is has." "Don't..Stephen.." Hosuh begged as the controls to the anal plug was pulled out of Stephen's pocket. "Lets start with the lowest setting.~" He purred and clicked a button. 

Hosuh squeezed his eyes closed as his toes curled from the pleasure. "Please Stephen..stop..~" Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he stared at the purple haired male, trying to hold back his moans. Jay had grinned, one of his arms reached forward and wrapped around Hosuh's cock that had began to harden from the stimulation of the vibrator. "Look at you Hosuh. So vulgar.~" Jay whispered into his ear. As soon as he said that, Stephen clicked the button again and the setting changed. Hosuh yelped when the vibrator's speed picked up and became more vigorous.

"You must be enjoying yourself Hosuh.~" Stephen teased as Jay began to move his hand up and down the gray haired boy's shaft. Hosuh's tears fell, his head still against Jay's shoulder. His squirming continued, trying to escape both of their advantages. Both of them stared at him with a grin, enjoying how he writhed in pleasure because of them. They were excited by the fact that they had power over him, that they could break him. And that was exactly what they intended to do using manipulation and fear tactics. They'd make Hosuh fall in love with them. 

Wanting to see more and driven by his sick, lustful urges, Stephen pressed the controller and turned the anal vibrator to the highest setting. Hosuh's body had literally began to shake and Stephen started to rub himself at the sight of him looking so pitiful after removing his pants. "Fuck...~" He breathed out and bit his bottom lip. Hosuh had squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to see Stephen jacking off in front of him, or see Jay's hand wrapped around his now fully erect member. It sickened him, he didn't like it, but all of these feelings at once was making his mind go blank. "St-op...~" He tried to say it boldly, but his voice cracked.

Jay was now moving his hand along Hosuh's shaft as fast as he could, occasionally rubbing his thumb against his swollen tip. Precum was now all over his hand but he didn't seem to care. Soon enough, Hosuh couldn't take anymore and climaxed. His back arched as cum shot out of his cock, getting onto the sheets, Jay's hand, and Hosuh himself. Stephen stopped the anal vibrator completely and Jay removed his hand, pressing it to his lips so that he could lap up Hosuh's cum.

Jay removed himself from behind the dazed male and let him fall back onto the bed. Stephen was still rubbing his own shaft and Jay had gotten hard as well. They both weren't done yet and had plans for him. The blonde was quick to remove his pants, freeing his cock and exhaling in relief at it being out of its restraint. They looked at each other before climbing onto the bed and flipping Hosuh onto his stomach. Jay behind him, and Stephen in front of him. The male grabbed the vibrator inside of Hosuh's ass and pulled it out in an agonizingly slow pace. Once it was fully out, he threw it to the side and didn't waste any time before thrusting into Hosuh's ass. He slipped in quite easily due to him already being stretched out and lubed up. _"Oh fuck..~"_ He moaned in pleasure.

When he entered, Hosuh screamed in response. Stephen smirked and stuffed his cock into Hosuh's mouth when it opened wide from his scream, abruptly cutting it off. Hosuh reached his hands up and scratched Stephen's thighs, pushing at them as hard as he could, but he wouldn't budge and his attempts only aroused Stephen more. Hosuh gagged and coughed as Stephen violently fucked his throat, his hair being pulled so that he moved at the pace Stephen wanted him to. From behind, Jay had a steel grip on his feminine hips and thrusted roughly, trying to push as deep as he possibly could. 

Hosuh had began to cry in between his coughs and moans. This was unimaginable torture. Both of their thrusting had become sloppy, indication that they were close. "I'm going to cum..I'm going to cum inside of you Hosuh..!~" Jay yelled in pleasure as he began to slam into him so hard it pushed him forward and caused Stephen's dick to hit the back of his throat. Stephen moaned loudly and gripped his purple hair tightly as he climaxed into Hosuh's mouth. **"Swallow every drop."** He demanded harshly through his pants before finally pulling out of the boy's mouth. "Good boy...such a good boy..~" He cooed, running his dick along Hosuh's lips before letting him fall. Jay was still fucking him from behind, and now that Stephen was finished with Hosuh's throat, he pushed his head down into the mattress, continuing to thrust into him. "Hosuh..I love you..I love you...~" he moaned breathlessly before giving a loud groan of ecstasy as he poured his cum into his ass. He opened his eyes and looked down at Hosuh's spent body as he pulled out.

Hosuh was disgusted with himself as he felt cum from his second climax coat his stomach slightly. Stephen and Jay got off of the bed and looked at Hosuh's trembling body. "You're going to be a good boy and keep quiet correct?" Stephen questioned him. With a cum stained face and teary eyes, Hosuh looked at them and weakly nodded his head. "Y-yes.." He replied, his voice hoarse. He watched as their faces grew smug as if they had won something important. "Good boy.~" They praised him at the same time.


	6. Ms. Investigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins and each boy is questioned.

Stephen stared at the woman in front of him, trying his best not to smirk. He didn't even bother to pretend he was grieving as he sat in the room, which made the investigator in front of him suspicious. "What were you doing before your friends' death?" "I was home." Stephen said smoothly, which was technically the truth. He was home when he stabbed Ann and Daniel to death. "Do you know where they were?" Stephen licked his bottom lip to hide his grin before answering, "He was in the livingroom. Ann was cooking dinner with Hosuh in the kitchen." It pained him to say that sentence and the memory angered him. He was glad that bitch was dead. She tried to make moves on his Hosuh. 

The investigator looked at the mirror behind Stephen before staring back at him. "You don't seem to be.." "Upset?" Stephen finished for her as he leaned forward, arms crossed over his chest. "Upset wouldn't be the word for this situation. Two of your friends were brutally murdered and you are too calm about it." Stephen shrugged, "People die." This took the investigator by surprise but she quickly regained herself and cleared her throat. "Well..since they were at your home..how were they attacked, killed, and dumped somewhere?" The lie spewed out of Stephen's mouth effortlessly. "Ann was ready to head home and Daniel offered to escort her there. They walked since Ann didn't want to waste gas from our car. He texted and said he was staying over at hers for a little while and that's the last I heard from him." The female nodded her head before exhaling deeply. She'd see if the story added up. "With the new information, I'll have to see all of your phones." Those text messages could be used as evidence since he had brought it up in his alibi. 

Stephen nodded and reached into his pocket, handing the woman the phone. "I would like it back though, helps me keep in touch with my loved ones." By that, he meant Hosuh and Jay. "I will make sure to bring it back to you in the condition its in. But for now, that's enough questioning. You're free to go." The door opened and guards nodded over to Stephen as permission for him to stand and leave. The investigator swore she saw the purple haired male smirk in her direction and wink as he was escorted out. She rubbed her temples, stress evident on her features. She just had to repeat this process one more time.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The female investigator tapped her pen as she stared at the blonde male in front of her. He had the same mannerisms as the one sitting in the chair before him and it unnerved her. "Where were you the day of Dan and Ann's murder?" "Wasn't at the house with them. I was at home." "Then how did you find out about their mysterious disappearance and go over to their house?" Jay grinned, showing his teeth, "Stephen called asking if I had seen Dan at all that day. Said he was confused because he hadn't called or texted since the night before and it was well into the afternoon. In the background, I could hear him trying to calm Hosuh down, who was frantic and panicking at the time. I offered to come over and help."

The lie was as smooth as butter. Her gut was telling her something was off but his words made sense. Phones and communicating are a thing, and him helping out with Hosuh's breakdowns was a wonderful explanation as to why he still resides in their home and was there in the first place. She had no more questions for him. What else could she ask as of now? "I'll just need your phone for evidence and you're free to go.." She forced the words out and gripped her pen tightly. "Have a nice day." The tone was mocking to her and she didn't like it. He handed her the phone and she pressed her lips into a thin line. She was now frustrated. Both of these boys seemed suspicious yet she couldn't just accuse them without evidence. She stared down at the two phones in the bags that needed to be searched through. Perhaps she could find the evidence in there.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"It all adds up." Her colleague told her and she slammed her hands on the desk in anger. "No. We're missing something. Check through it again." "Their stories match with the times and dates of the messages!" The male exclaimed in frustration of his own with the woman before him. "These boys are innocent as of right now and they are not lying. You have no evidence against them, their alibi's match up, and the evidence that we do have backs them up! Look Claire..I've heard about this 'Woman's Intuition,'" he did air quotes, "But maybe yours is wrong. Just face it. Now give these boys their phones back, they've been waiting patiently for about an hour." "You give it to them." She said bitterly.

Claire didn't watch the male leave her office and she bit her thumb once the doors closed. There had to be something there. Those boys were not normal.

**September 24th**  
_7:35pm_  
_Hey guys. Going to walk with Ann. She didn't want me to drive. Be back later._  
_7:56pm_  
_I decided to stay at her place for a while, have fun without me._

"Shit.." Claire muttered under her breath before looking at the other information she had copied from their phones.

**September 25th**  
_Call from Stephen at 3:24pm_

Claire wanted to have a fit and throw every thing at the wall. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then she remembered something. There was one more person that hadn't been questioned yet. Claire quickly got up from her chair and ran out of her room. "John!" She yelled out to her colleague. When she found him, he was apologizing to the two males about the long wait and they were just leaving. She glared at them before turning to the man. "John, I was thinking, we still have another witness. Hosuh. The one they're taking care of." "Absolutely not." John shook his head. "But this could give us more information and perhaps provide answers!" "That boy is emotionally unstable, the two police officers saw it themselves. He was the main one crying and zoning out. Those two boys have been talking about how he doesn't even get out of bed anymore. He wouldn't want to be answering questions about his dead friends."

Claire frowned, "John please. Those two boys might not be the culprit, but we are also getting nowhere on this case. Maybe Hosuh's interview will lead us somewhere else or help us get another piece to this puzzle. Come on!" She said desperately. She knew how to arrange her words to convince him. John pursed his lips and thought about it before sighing. "Fine..but none of them are going to like this." And John couldn't have said a truer word. When Hosuh was asked to investigate, Jay and Stephen were livid and yelled at the police that came to get him. But despite all the chaos, Hosuh still ended up in the same room as Stephen and Jay was before, sitting in front of the woman to be questioned. And that's when the two boys knew that Claire was a problem that needed to be rid of.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hosuh nervously stared down at his hands that was pressed against the cold metal table. His thumbs kept fiddling and he kept shifting uncomfortably as his leg bounced continuously. He was nervous. He was scared. Claire, on the opposing side of him, watched his behavior. "I know this might be uncomfortable for you, but we need to ask a few questions." Hosuh finally looked at her and chewed his bottom lip. "Where were you the day of the murder?"

Hosuh parted his lips before closing them again. "You can talk to me. The only way for us to find out who did this to your friends is to tell us what happened.." The investigator's voice was calm as she tried to help Hosuh's nerves settle. "I-I was home..." He finally stuttered out, "C-cooking with Ann in the kitchen..Dan was in the living room..and S-Stephen..had just entered the kitchen with us..t-to help.." Hosuh then abruptly stopped talking as he remembered the scene. He also stopped in fear that he might tell the actual truth of what Stephen did. "What else happened? Keep talking to me.."

At that moment, Hosuh wanted to snitch again. He wanted to tell her everything and loudly scream at her to help him. But his throat ran dry and he just shut down. "Hosuh.." He heard her call his name soothingly. "I'm here for you Hosuh.." If he told, they'd be punished for their crimes, Dan and Ann would have justice, and he would be free. But they would also know that it was him that told, and who knows what they'd do once they got out of prison. But if they did get out of prison, Hosuh would have been moved to a whole different country and changed his name.

As he had his inner battle, Claire sat there and watched him intently, patiently waiting. He had zoned out again, his head down and staring at his hands. The woman then sat up straight when he locked his gaze on her again. He had made up his mind. "I know w-who did it..a-and I'll tell you every thing..."


	7. Case Closed(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finally solved her case and was able to take both murderers into custody.

Claire was hurriedly moving through the halls of the complex to get to her office. Hosuh had given her just what she needed to lock up the culprits. She swung her door open, her mind moving a mile a minute as she repeated a few words over and over so she could remember as she searched for something to write with and write on.

When she gripped a pen and grabbed a sheet of paper, she wrote down what she had been repeating for the last few seconds. This was it. This would help them conclude the case. That poor boy was so scared, she could see all that fear swimming in his eyes and she was glad he trusted her with the truth. Claire sighed deeply as she stared at the paper with a small smile. She'd get those two motherfuckers.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
"John I'm telling you, this is it! This is all we need to catch them!" Claire shouted at him with excitement. They had watched all three recordings of the boys again to see if they had missed something the first time. "What makes you so sure that its those two?" He questioned and looked over to her, taking a sip of his coffee. "No regular person, shrugs off the death of not one...but _two_ friends."

"We've been through this." He sighed and set his coffee cup down. "People shut down after traumatic events and pretend that they're not hurting. Its natural and common." "Fuck that." John rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "Okay look, now that we have a lead, you can finally capture the two. If its even them." He muttered the last sentence under his breath before finishing his coffee. "Anyway, its late." John stood up. "I'm heading home."

He threw his coat on and gave her a wave before leaving the department. Now alone, Claire had started packing her things but abruptly stopped when she felt as if something felt wrong. An eerie feeling creeped up the back of her neck and she looked around the area she was in. At seeing nothing, she finished grabbing her things and walked to the elevator.

She seemed fixated with the note. Hosuh had said the words as if it was some sort of code, and now she wanted to figure it out. The elevator doors opened and she walked out, not paying attention to her surroundings. Now outside on the street, it was as barren as it always was at this time. The feeling of being watched had returned as she made it to her car that was parked across the street.

Maybe she was paranoid, but she was sure as hell not going to take any chances. Especially not this late at night. She quickly unlocked her car door and climbed in, placing all her files for the case she was working on, in the passenger's seat. She calmed down when she saw other people driving down the roads and walking on the sidewalk.

Upon reaching her home, she pulled into the driveway and exited her car. She was still in a hurry, not because of fear, but because of anticipation. She needed to figure out this riddle as soon as possible, even if it meant staying up all night. She quickly unlocked her door and closed it behind her, locking it afterwards. She kicked off her heels carelessly and plopped down onto her couch with the files. Claire stared at what she had wrote intently. What did it mean, or rather, what _will_ it mean?

Hours had passed and Claire was growing frustrated with not being able to understand. "Fucking hell.." She muttered, a wine glass now in her hand. Suddenly, she had gotten an idea. She took a sip of her wine before setting the glass down and taking out a pen. She rearranged letters from the words and took away others, made some type of connection with it before she sat back and read it again. "No way.." She whispered in disbelief at what it was.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning at work, John jumped up in surprise when Claire slapped her discovery on the desk. "Read it." John cleared his throat, pretending as if he wasn't startled. It amused her, but her face quickly nodded to the writing again. "Read." "Alright, alright." He grabbed the note and read whatever was so important before his eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. "What..?" "I know. Its shocking, but it gives us just what we need." John stood up, "Call the forces. We're heading out now." The man said, his tone going completely serious.

Claire nodded her head and left his office to spread the word. John swallowed deeply and looked at the note before turning away and leaving his office.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"These boys are dangerous, and they are most likely armed! Be cautious, and be careful!" John yelled at his team. They were outside of a house that was on a familiar street. John held up his fingers and counted down, his gun in his other hand. "Three, two, one!" The door of the home was kicked open and the cops flooded the house.

Inside of it, two boys quickly stood up in panic and confusion. "You're under arrest! Put your hands up!" Claire smirked to herself. The two boys slowly put their hands up and police officers quickly went behind them and cuffed their hands before pushing them outside to the police cars waiting for them.

"The bodies were stabbed, head to the kitchen to find the murder weapon." James ordered. Police officers searched the kitchen and checked all of the knives using a black light. "They're all clean." A random police officer announced. "This one isn't." Claire held the knife with her gloved hand, her other holding the black light that shined on it, exposing the blood splatters that was once on it. "We got them.." She smiled and stepped out of the house with the murder weapon in the bag. "Take this to the lab to be tested for finger prints." She told a police officer and they quickly nodded, running off after grabbing the bag.

She ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled in relief. Claire grinned and walked to the police car that held both culprits. She wanted to see them assholes off. But as soon as she got to the car that occupied them, it pulled off, and that feeling of something being wrong, had resurfaced. She stared off after the cop car and bit the inside of her cheeks. She didn't see purple or blonde hair.


	8. Silly Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire knows too much. Stephen and Jay tie up their loose ends.

"Why'd you do it!?" John asked the boy sitting in front of him. "I don't know what you're talking about..." The man slammed his hands on the table in anger, making the boy flinch. "Don't lie to me! We found the knife in your home! You tried to hide it." He hissed at the boy before standing. "Three people lost friends because of you and him!" He slid pictures across the table to the boy. "Recognize them?"

The pictures showed the brutalized corpses of Ann and Dan. The boy shook his head as he refrained from gagging, tears now forming in his eyes. "No..no I don't.." Claire watched from behind the glass. It wasn't them. She was sure of it. The woman had been on this job a while now to know when someone was faking, and he was not.

She watched as John scared the boy half to death before she decided to do something. "John, let me take over." Claire said this as she entered the interrogation room. John made a gesture, a silent way of saying, _"Go on ahead. See if you can get anything out of him."_ He left the room and Claire sat down in front of the crying boy. "Look at me." The boy did as he was told. "What's your name?" "Jo..people call me Jo.." The woman nodded her head, "And the name of your friend?" "Theo.."

Claire poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue. "How did that knife get into your home?" Jo shook his head, "I-I don't know..it wasn't in the kitchen..it wasn't anywhere in our house. We sh-should know, its our house!" He exclaimed, wanting the woman in front of him to believe his words. "Calm down. Calm down." She frowned, "If it wasn't in your home, how do you think it got there? The knife was hidden." _'But it also was hidden in a way that would make it easy to find.'_ The boys had to be set up. "I don't know how it got there! I really don't know! Why won't he believe me!?" "I don't know Jo.." She frowned before asking him another question, "Did you notice anything off in your home at any time?" Jo shifted and nodded his head, "W-well..the night before..it felt as if someone was watching us. It creeped me out." Claire understood where he was coming from. Lately she had been going through the same thing. "Anything else?" "Actually..yeah. I had to close a window. I know it doesn't seem like much but, I was sure the window wasn't open before, and the air conditioning was on so there was no point in Theo opening it either.."

Claire wrote this information down. It wasn't like she could send a team. There would be too many fingerprints everywhere to specifically see whom wasn't supposed to be there. These boys were in deep shit, and they would be in more trouble if the results of the knife came back and their fingerprints came up. But then again it was a knife, lots of people hold knives. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you and your friend. I'll try to help you in this as much as I can, but for now, I have no more questions." Jo gave her a pleading look as officers uncuffed him from the table and held him, leading him to a cell he had to stay in until the case blowed over.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Look at me." Claire told the boy in front of her firmly. He frowned deeply and somewhat curled up. "Hosuh." The said boy finally looked at her again. "Did you tell me the truth with your note and interrogation?" He hugged himself and nodded his head. Her gut was telling her he didn't tell her the _full_ truth. "Hosuh. I need the truth. Two boy's lives are at stake here." "Y-you found who did it..?" This caught Claire's attention. "Can you point them out for me in a line up?" Hosuh swallowed deeply and nodded his head. "Yes.."

She led him to a room and Hosuh would see different suspects lined up against a wall. "Don't be scared, they can't see you. Point them out." Hosuh lifted up his hand that was shaking heavily and pointed at two people. Jo and Theo. Claire pressed her lips into a thin line. There had to be a lie somewhere here. "Now are you sure Hosuh?" She turned to him and he nodded his head. He was shaking again. John thought it was in fear of seeing the people who killed his friends but Claire felt it was a different fear. "I'll escort you out.."

As they left that room, Jay and Stephen had entered the department, and they didn't look happy. "Where is he!?" Stephen yelled at random people. "Sir, calm do-" **"Don't fucking touch me!"** When he saw Claire walking with Hosuh, he immediately stormed towards her. "You fucking bitch." He hissed under his breath. "Why is he here!?" He yelled at her, grabbing Hosuh by his wrist and pulling the boy towards him and Jay. **"Answer me!"** The way his voice darkened so considerably had scared her. And that look in his eyes was _murderous_. "I called him in for important matters. He answered a few more questions and I had him point out who murdered his friends." "Why the **fuck** do you keep bringing him back here!? He doesn't want to be reminded of what happened!" She was receiving glares from both Jay and Stephen.

"I apologize for my partner." John had said as he walked up to them. "She does whatever it takes to make sure things are perfect and the way they should be." "Yeah..us too." Jay said softly as he stared right at Claire before looking at John again. This didn't go unnoticed by her. "She will not be calling Hosuh to come back here anymore." "She better not." Stephen said through gritted teeth. "She's put him threw enough already. Each time Hosuh gets back home from these fucking interrogations, he throws up. You continue doing this and I'm sueing!" He growled. Hosuh looked at the woman and silently spoke to her as he was dragged off. What he said had scared her so much that she felt like a kid again and almost pissed herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Claire sat on her bed, staring at the note. She thought it would have given her the answer but now it felt as if it only made more questions. Nothing added up anymore. The results of the knife had came back and Claire was heartbroken to say the least. Those fingerprints were extremely clear and now Jo and Theo were sentenced for the murder of Dan and Ann.

"Still going with your gut huh?" A voice had said, making Claire jump. She turned around and saw a figure wearing all black, carrying a knife that glinted so menacingly under the moonlight. She backed up from him, only to bump into another figure. "You know, you are such a nuisance. Like a bug." She was surrounded. Claire quickly reached for her gun that she hid under her pillow but couldn't find it there. "We took that. Surprised you didn't notice since this is where you sleep all the time." One of the figures held up the gun.

"Who are you..?" Claire clenched her fists. "You know who we are." The one that spoke lifted up his mask and exposed his face. "You!" Claire yelled. "Yes." Stephen took a dramatic bow and Jay lifted his mask as well. "I'm going to head to the kitchen." He announced to Stephen and the purple haired male nodded his head. "What are you planning!? What are you doing!?" Jay ignored her and Stephen pressed the knife he had up to his lips, a way of telling her to be quiet. "You're going to wake up the kids." He whispered.

"H-how-..?" Stephen pointed to the picture of her and her three children on the desk. "That's how I know." Stephen sat down on her bed and made himself comfortable. "Nice apartment you got here investigator." The way he said that unsettled her even more. "Why are you here..?" "To congratulate you on solving the case. Why aren't you celebrating?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer. "You set those boys up. How did you do it?" Stephen tilted his head and tapped the knife against his chin gently with the blunt end of it. "I switched out the knives."  
\----------  
_Stephen and Jay had snuck into a random home. Jay carried the knife in his gloved hands as they found the kitchen. "Over here." He whispered to his partner when he found what they were looking for. Stephen had made sure to clean his fingerprints from the knife and simply wipe off the blood. He did this so that the black light could still trace the blood when the police was directed to this home. "Remeber the address." Stephen told Jay as the blonde haired boy swapped knives with the unknown house's._

_Just then, they heard a door open from upstairs and they looked at each other. Having done what they needed to do, they exited out the window they came in._  
\----------  
"After that, I'm not sure what they did, but I know they had to use the knife for something so that their fingerprints could be seen on it." It all made since. That's why Jo said he felt as if he was being watched. That's why he had to close the window. "You sneaky assholes.." "No. We're smart." Stephen was now staring closely at the picture. "You have a nice family." "Don't you dare touch my chi-" "Relax. I won't kill them." He said dismissively.

Setting the picture back down, he turned to her. "Hosuh told you the truth you know. Not the whole truth, but the truth." Claire frowned as she remembered their talk.  
\----------  
_"I know w-who did it..a-and I'll tell you every thing..." Claire grabbed her pen and nodded her head for him to continue. "Two boys are sitting. East is where they're facing. Four knives are in front of them. Adventure awaits. Sixteen people are in danger." Claire wrote what he said, word for word._  
\----------  
Stephen held the note up to her, the one she created by flipping around a few things.

**200 East 4th Ave 16th Street**

"Did it surprise you? Surprise your colleague? I bet it did. He must have been so angry with them. The two boys that sometimes babysit his _kids_ are murderers. Such a shame." No wonder why John was so upset that day and was acting weird during the raid on their house. "Well, now you know too much." Stephen gave her a wicked smile as he stood up from her bed, setting the picture of her and her kids face down.

"Walk out of the room." He forced her out of the comfort of her room and made her walk down the hallway. She'd see Jay pouring gasoline in front of the doorway of her children's bedroom. "Please don't hurt my kids..please.." She begged them. "We're not. But its up to you whether they live or not." Jay had purposely jammed the door while Stephen struck a match. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Please..please no.."

Stephen and Jay looked at each other before Stephen blew out the match. "Th-thank you..thank you so much.." Claire exhaled in relief and tried to open up the door to her children's room. Her slamming into the door caused them to wake up. "Mom? Mom what's going on?" The door handle began to jingle, "Mom I can't open the door." "Do you smell that?" "Something's burning in the corner!" At hearing those words and seeing the smoke coming from under the door, Claire panicked.

Stephen and Jay now stood at the end of the hall, smirking. "Electrical fires are harder to get rid of." "MOM! MOM PLEASE HELP!" Claire heard her kids scream out to her as she tried desperately to open the door. "Might want to move from that puddle of gasoline. The fire will spread past their room." Jay said with a smile on his face. They calmly watched as the woman tried to force open the door, the screams of her children growing louder. They watched as the flames grew brighter from under the door and hit the gasoline on the floor. This set Claire's house shoes up in a blaze since she was right against the door and she kicked them off in panic and fell away from the door and the puddle of gasoline.

She couldn't hear her kids anymore. Now on her knees, Claire bawled her eyes out, crying heavily in emotional pain. "You look so pitiful. Little Miss Hero has lost her cape." Stephen had kicked her in the face so that she fell on her side. Jay dragged her to the stairs before flinging her down them and he laughed at hearing a snap.

Claire looked up at them as she lay at the bottom of the stairs. Stephen and Jay slowly placed their masks back on and made their way down the stairs. Claire crawled back, not able to stand or walk since the sound of the crack was her leg bending in an unnatural position. "I hope..you rot..in hell.." She growled at them with a tear stained face. "We'll meet you there." They left out of her front door and Claire grunted as she tried to force herself to stand, which was a fail. She had to call John or the police. She finally understood why Hosuh mouthed those words to her that day. 

\----------

_Hosuh looked at the woman and silently spoke to her as he was dragged off. 'I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.'_

\----------

When she saw her phone in the kitchen, she slowly crawled over to it and flipped it over. She was confused to see a timer counting down when she did with only ten seconds left. That's when the burning smell became noticeable to her. She looked at her microwave that was counting down at the same time as her phone and screamed loudly at what was inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Stephen and Jay had removed and changed their clothing, folding it up neatly before placing it in the trunk of a car they had stolen. They watched with a satisfaction as her house blew up. Jay handed Stephen an empty pack of aluminum foil, which they also placed into the car. They slammed the trunk closed and walked off, on their way back home to their Hosuh that would be sleep at this time.


	9. Spoiled Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh realizes how "good" he's got it and how "lucky" he is.

Hosuh shifted in his bed before blinking his eyes open. He felt warm. Feeling his body pressed against a chest and arms wrapped around his waist let him know just why he was warm. "Good morning baby boy." Jay whispered into his ear softly. Hosuh unconsciously shivered which made Jay smirk against his ear. "Stephen went out to buy groceries for you." He hummed as he slid his hand into Hosuh's pajama pants.

The fragile boy jumped and attempted to get off of the bed, only to be pulled back by Jay. A hand now around his throat, Hosuh scratched at it desperately but it was of no use. "You're so _fucking cute_ Hosuh..~" Jay cooed to the boy and gripped his cock. This earned him such a delicious yelp and he yearned to hear more. He slowly began to move his hand and Hosuh whimpered, his body shivering so beautifully for Jay.

Hosuh squirmed despite not being able to escape, his back glued to Jay's chest. "Stop..s-stop..~" He moaned out his plea. Jay began to move his hand faster against Hosuh's shaft, causing him to throw his head back against Jay's shoulder. "You going to cum Hosuh? Going to cum for Daddy Jay?~" He peppered kisses along the smaller boy's neck.

Jay felt the boy's cock twitch in his hand and Hosuh tremble more violently against his chest. "Cum baby..don't be shy.~" Hosuh moaned and held on to Jay's arms tightly as his cum shot out in white strings, landing against the bedsheets. He panted deeply as Jay trailed kisses from his neck up to his cheek. _"Good boy.~"_

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught both of their attention. "Stephen is home." He hummed and sat up, pulling Hosuh with him. He fixed Hosuh's clothing before carrying him into the living room. "Morning." Stephen spoke to them as he set the groceries on the counter. Hosuh didn't respond but Jay greeted him warmly as he set Hosuh down onto the couch. "Welcome back."

Jay helped Stephen with putting up the groceries before they both turned to Hosuh who curled up on the couch. In their eyes, he was so adorable with his small and feminine figure. "Hosuh, are you hungry?" Stephen asked him, a dream like smile on his face as he stared at Hosuh with admiration. The gray haired boy turned his attention from the television and nodded at them. Both boys immediately began to cook breakfast. They both knew what things Hosuh liked, being his friend for years on end by now.

Hosuh stared at them, now deep into his thoughts. They would rape him, but treat him with such care afterwards. Yell around him, but then apologize for it as if the insults were directed towards him. Hold him hostage, but also make sure he was catered to. They even _killed_ for him with no remorse for that person at all. What made him so special? Why were they so obsessively in love with him? Why did they treat him like such a prized possession?

Hosuh snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to the T.V, but once he did, he immediately wish he hadn't. 

_"The investigator Claire Brookes has been announced dead. Her and her three children's bodies were discovered in the rubble of their home that exploded. Their bodies burned beyond recognition."_

Hosuh covered his mouth as he felt himself about to throw up. A picture of the woman and her three kids showed on screen as the reporter talked in the background. Footage of their house, or rather what was their house, was being shown. Firefighters cleaning up the mess and putting out any embers that could start up again. 

_"There was not one, but two sources of the fire. One being a lamp that was in the children's room and the other from the kitchen. Both has been chalked up to faulty and out of date wiring in the house."_

Hosuh finally threw up after they showed the charred bodies of the three children and their mother. He couldn't stomach it. He ran to the bathroom and continued hacking up, looking a mess as he did since he was crying so heavily. They killed _three children_ without remorse. Hosuh felt as if it was all his fault. He leaned against the wall and coughed, his elbow resting on the toilet seat. "Are you okay baby boy?" Stephen and Jay had entered the bathroom and Hosuh had began to cry again. 

"Oh no..no, no..don't cry. What's the matter?" They sat on the floor to be with Hosuh and comfort him. Jay sat in front of him while Stephen sat beside him, a genuine look of concern on their faces. "I-Its...It's my fault..I-Its all..m-m-my fault..!" "Baby no.." Stephen pulled Hosuh against him, knowing what he was hyperventilating about. "It wasn't your fault, it was hers. She brought that on herself..come on baby..we're almost done with breakfast and you need to eat." Both boys helped Hosuh up and kissed his cheek.

Again, Hosuh noticed how they catered to him. They wouldn't dare let Hosuh feed, cook, bathe or do anything by himself any more. It was as if he was royalty and they were obligated to do all of these tasks for him. As they spoon fed him, Hosuh swore he heard one of them mutter under their breath. The tone going from sweet to murderous. "No one will **ever** separate us from you Hosuh..we love you. We'll protect you. **No matter what the cost.**"


	10. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is devastated with Claire and her family's deaths. He takes matters into his own hands, unknowingly digging him and his family's graves next.

John watched the television from his home intently. His hands were laced together and he rested his chin them. His body was hunched forward as his elbows were propped on his knees. Tears blurred his vision and his eyes burned, but he ignored the feeling. "Papa, why are you crying?" He wiped his face and turned to his youngest child. "No reason.." The little girl smiled before sitting down beside him. "I didn't know adults cry, especially you papa." John couldn't help but chuckle at that and kissed her forehead. "There's a lot of things you don't know yet."

He changed the channel to cartoons, she didn't need to be watching the news and he didn't want her to. "Want pancakes for breakfast?" "Yes!" He smiled, "What about your older sister, think she'd want pancakes?" "Yes she would!" John shook his head, she was such an animated person. He stood up and rubbed his face as he grabbed his phone. He couldn't cook, so he stuck to ordering food.

He walked to his room as he ordered breakfast for his two children. As he spoke on the phone, his gaze fixed on the pile of files of the case they had supposedly closed. He rubbed his forehead and hung up the phone after he was done with his order before walking over to the files. It just didn't make sense. How could her and her family die like that right after a case was closed? Something was off, and John finally understood the feeling Claire had. 

It was like an itch he couldn't scratch, a meaning he couldn't understand, and he felt as if it was too late to do anything about it. Which it was since his colleague was dead. He wondered what she saw moments before her death. John even found himself wishing she was still alive so that she could tell him everything that he was missing. He frowned deeply and opened the files of that particular case, rereading through all the information.

He thought deeply about the events that happened and recalled how angry and violent the two boys seemed compared to the two boys that were locked up for the murder. Speaking of which, Theo and Jo wouldn't last long in prison and he felt bad. Not only for their predicament but also because how he yelled at them during the interrogation. But perhaps his feelings were being biased since he knew them. John sighed and stared at the pictures of all the suspects before he stopped at a certain one.

He held the picture up as if he needed to get an even better look at it. This boy in particular was extremely important to the case for some reason. John remembered how nervous he was compared to the other two. How he wouldn't stop fidgeting and rarely made eye contact. To John, that showed he was guilty for something and that something could be Theo and Jo having their lives ruined. John then stood up at feeling he had figured something out.

Hosuh was behind it all. He orchestrated everything. Perhaps he had to kill her since she was so persistent in finding the truth and he feared that she eventually would. All his acting must have been fake to butter his colleague up. Her intuition had slightly been right, but her mind was tricked by that boy's innocent face. It wasn't Stephen and Jay at all. It was _him_. John angrily stared at Hosuh's picture. The bastard had two people working for him, put two more in jail for his crimes, killed two of his friends, _and_ massacred a whole family heartlessly. He would not let him get away with this.

"Papa, when will the food get here?" John was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard his youngest. "Soon." He checked his watch. "Go play with your big sister, Papa is working right now." The little girl smiled brightly and ran off down the hallway. John felt saddened. Would Hosuh kill his two little girls too if he had the chance or felt like they were getting in the way like he did with Claire's and her children? John narrowed his eyes and slapped the picture down before closing the folder to the file. He would get to the bottom of this, expose Hosuh, and avenge all those that he had wronged.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hosuh had convinced Stephen and Jay to let him go with them to the store. There was a few things that they were running out of since they excessively catered to Hosuh, giving the male more than he needed. He was able to persuade them using words along the line of, _"I need to be outside every once in a while. If not, I can get pale from not enough vitamin and that's unhealthy."_ That's what all it took since both Stephen and Jay want Hosuh to be as healthy as he possibly could and well cared for.

"If you want anything you can pick it up." Stephen told Hosuh as Jay parked the car. He had been the one driving this time. Hosuh slightly nodded as they all got out. "Stay close." Hosuh responded with another nod, but he knew he wasn't going to listen. Just a few seconds separated from them would help him to regain his sanity. None of the three boys noticed the car parking a few feet away from where they had parked. The man inside watching them intently. 

It was amazing to John how quickly he could stalk and the fact that he was doing it in the first place. All in just the span of an hour and thirty minutes, he had fed his kids breakfast, got them dressed, looked over the files to see where his target lived, told their new nanny how to care for them before he left for "work", and rode up on their home just as they pulled out of the driveway. He got out of his car and walked into the supermarket at least thirty seconds after they did. He checked each isle in search for the gray haired boy, hoping to catch him alone. It must have been his lucky day, both him and Hosuh since he was able to have a little freedom. The gray haired boy took advantage to being spoiled as he stood in the candy isle. He had a sweet tooth. He was minding his own business, searching for the candy the wanted the most before he was roughly grabbed and turned around. He looked up at the man who did this in fear before letting out a small yelp of pain as his back was shoved against the shelves. "I know you did it you little bastard. You killed her!"

Hosuh couldn't even respond before John began to shake him roughly. "Tell me! Tell the truth you little bastard! You can't fool me!" He slammed Hosuh into the shelves again, making him cry out. People had began to gather around and some even spoke up, trying to get the man to stop, but he ignored all of them, focused on the "murderer" before him. Hosuh looked up at him with watery eyes before he sniffed and began to cry. "Don't give me that fake shit!" **"What in the fuck are you doing?"** **"Let. Him. Go. Right. Now."**

The anger and resentment in the two voices caused him to turn his head. There, he saw Stephen and Jay, their faces dark with the intent to harm and kill. For some reason, John felt scared, but he also felt angered. These were his accomplices. "I know..what all of you did. I know this little son of a bitch is behind all of it too. I will disclose of your crimes and you all will put where you belong." He hissed out the whisper to them, walking up on both boys as he dragged Hosuh by his arm while he did.

Right now, they weren't focused on what he said. They was focused on what he was _doing_ to _their_ Hosuh. They stared as Hosuh cried and trembled in fear, the tears rolling down his face nonstop. **"Oh fuck no.."** John stared at them, confused with their reaction for a moment before he found himself on the floor, Stephen on top of him, throwing punches as if he wanted to beat his face in. "S-Stephen stop!" Hosuh yelled as Jay held him to make sure he was okay and to stop him from interfering.

The commotion was disbanded after security guards had came and pulled Stephen off of John. The injuries the older man received weren't too bad, but he still had quite a number done to him. John stood up, holding his nose and jaw at the same time. There was sure to be some bruising but that was the least of his worries. Right now, he needed to stop the bleeding from his nose and split lip. All four of them were kicked out of the supermarket for that day. **"You will regret what you did to our Hosuh."** Jay whispered to the man darkly before they split their separate ways.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as the three boys got home, Stephen and Jay made Hosuh sit down on the couch. They lifted the back of his shirt up and sucked in a breath at seeing two lines on Hosuh's back, signifying that they were dark bruises. It had already began to turn purple, not to mention the bruise around his arm and the nail marks in his skin where John had grabbed. "We're so sorry we weren't there.." Jay whispered, his eyes burning as he was on the verge of tears at seeing this on Hosuh's body. It wasn't meant to be there. "We won't leave you alone..**ever** again." They both hugged him and kissed his cheek, cradling and rocking him back and forth. 

No one could dare hurt their Hosuh and get away with it. John had to die.


	11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay goes to the store. Stephen is alone with Hosuh and tries to cheer the boy up. Hosuh slowly falls victim to Stockholm Syndrome and Helsinki Syndrome as the psychological persuasion starts working.

Jay had left to another store that morning since they weren't able to get the items they needed before. This left Hosuh with Stephen, and for some odd reason, Hosuh wasn't bothered or uncomfortable in his arms like he used to be. He was still scared of the boy, that hadn't or wouldn't ever change. But he felt calm as Stephen had his arms wrapped around his waist, kissing his shoulder and neck gently.

Stephen occasionally whispered how sorry he was for not getting to him sooner and the boy closed his eyes, listening to every word. He sounded sincere and genuine and Hosuh was falling for it, starting to believe it. "How about you relax as I place a movie on for you?" Stephen offered and Hosuh meekly nodded his head.

Immediately, Stephen gently unwrapped his arms and stood, turning on the television and placing on a movie. "You love this movie Hosuh. Remember when you always forced me to watch it with you?" "You and Dan.." Hosuh whispered. "What?" "I forced you and Dan..to watch it with me.." Stephen furrowed his eyebrows and refrained from breaking the remote in anger. "Hosuh, baby..don't say his name." "Why? He was my friend..he was _our_ friend." "Daniel was never my friend." "He trusted you as one..we _lived_ together for _years!_" Stephen abruptly turned around and glared at Hosuh, "He was getting too close to you! I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't let him steal you away from me!"  
\----------  
_Daniel, Stephen and Ann had went to a nearby bakery. Hosuh wasn't there with them since he had fallen ill which worried all three of them. "I told him his sleeping habits were unhealthy." Dan sighed and rubbed his head with half worry and half annoyance. "Maybe we should get him his favorite drink?" Ann suggested. "No." 'Stupid bitch.' Stephen finished the sentence inside of his head, "Sugar in the state he's in will not help him to get better. His body needs rest, the sugar will only make him want to move around and stay up more." 'You'd know that if you actually paid attention to his health you dumb cunt.' Ann nodded her head in understanding, "Oh okay."_

_Stephen refrained from rolling his eyes as they ordered what they wanted from the bakery. "I'll be back. I have to piss." Ann made a face of disgust. "T.M.I Stephen." Dan stared at him. Stephen only gave them a grin before walking away. Dan and Ann found a table and waited for their orders and Stephen. "So.." Ann said after a few moments of comfortable silence. Dan raised an eyebrow at her, a silent gesture for her to continue._

_Her face became red and she began to play with the hem of her shirt. "Dan I..I think I like you.." The green haired boy froze and stared at her in disbelief. "You like me..?" He repeated her words as a question although it was rhetorical. Regardless, Ann nodded her head. Stephen was on his way back to the table when he heard this. The male abruptly stopped, looking at the two from a distance where they wouldn't notice him, but he could still hear what they were saying._

_Dan inhaled through his teeth and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know how to put this..um.." He looked around before finally looking back at her. "I um..I don't like you like that.." Ann's face had dropped and she became saddened. "I'm so sorry Ann.." "Its okay.." She played with her shirt more vigorously as she kept her head down. "Well..can you at least tell me who you like..?" Dan rubbed his forehead and swallowed deeply before answering her. "Hosuh."_

_Stephen rolled his tongue over his teeth when he heard that. However, he quickly fixed his face and walked to the table as if he didn't hear their conversation. "I see our orders didn't come yet." He striked up a conversation, distracting all three of them from the awkwardness and discomfort that was once evident at the table._  
\----------  
Hosuh stared at Stephen before turning his gaze away from him. Dan liked him. Dan liked him and because of that, Stephen.."You killed him out of jealously? You killed our friend out of _jealousy!?_" "It wasn't just that Hosuh! I love you! I love you more than anything! He was getting in the way! I wouldn't take the chance of you picking him over me! I wouldn't take the chance of ever losing you! That's why I kill for you! That's why I take care of you!" He yelled back in anger.

There was a few moments of silence before Hosuh spoke up again. "I'm the cause of their deaths aren't I..?" He whispered out, his voice cracking. "They're dead because of me..." His shoulders began to shake as he sobbed. "E-Even that man knows it.." Stephen's face softened and within a second he was next to Hosuh, cradling him and running his hands through his hair. "No..its not your fault. It won't ever be. Its their fault. They should have known their place. It will never be your fault Hosuh..don't listen to what that man said..he doesn't know anything and he's wrong."

Hosuh sniffed as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie but the tears wouldn't stop. "Look at me baby boy.." Hosuh did as he was told and Stephen gently wiped the tears away with his thumb before he kissed his forehead. He pulled him into a deep hug, something Hosuh never thought Stephen was capable of doing. "I love you..both me and Jay love you..that's why those people die..so that we can stay with you..the people that we kill are bad..they only want to harm you..just like that man. But its okay, because me and Jay are going to protect you, and we'll make sure that whoever wrongs you or tries to come between us, will not **ever** do it again.."

Hosuh slowly wrapped his arms around Stephen and buried his face into his shoulder, completing trusting him and finding comfort in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of your comments! You guys are the encouragement for me to keep this fanfiction, or dare I say story, going! So thank you all!💕
> 
> P.S, If you love this chapter and all the others before, you'll absolutely _enjoy_ and _love_ chapter twelve. Stick around.~


	12. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Jay drag Hosuh along for the job they need to do.

Jay didn't return home until late that afternoon. Hosuh didn't understand why but Stephen knew. "Did you get all the groceries?" _"Did you get everything we need?"_ "Of course I did, I'm not forgetful." _"Yes, everything is ready."_ They nodded to each other before turning to Hosuh. "Are you hungry baby boy? You might want to eat at least a snack." Jay spoke as he and Stephen removed groceries from the bag. 

Hosuh stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen table. He yawned and pushed his hair out of his face which was absolutely adorable to the two boys and caused them to fawn over him. "Jay got your favorite bakery treat." Hosuh's face lit up at seeing the chocolate chip muffin. It was fresh, so he must have gotten it on the way home. "Thank you." Hosuh smiled softly as he grabbed the muffin and began to eat it. Stephen and Jay's eyes had became wide. Its been so long since they had seen him smile.

Hosuh looked at them in confusion as they stared at him for a few minutes now. They just couldn't get the thought of him smiling out of their heads. He was finally enjoying and trusting their presence, he was being his old self again _without_ Daniel here, and it greatly pleased them both.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It was past midnight when Hosuh shifted in his sleep before he turned over and rolled onto his back. He blinked before sitting up and yawning. The gray haired boy was concerned when he didn't feel Jay or Stephen beside him like they usually would be. He got out of bed and opened the door to his room in search of them. Why was he looking for them? He couldn't fully answer that question, but he felt a sense of longing now that they weren't beside him. 

"What are you doing up?" He heard Stephen ask. He didn't realize he walked into the livingroom. "I..I-I was looking for you.." Hosuh looked at what they were doing. They seemed to be getting dressed for some sort of mission, all black clothing, gloves on their hands, and masks were on the table that they hadn't put on yet. "What..what are you doing?" They looked at each other before sighing softly, "We're going to get the man that hurt you, and since you're up now," Hosuh watched as Jay pulled out more black clothing, and another mask. "We want you to come with us."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hosuh hugged himself as he looked at the home they pulled up to. "A-Are you sure we should he doing this..? I mean..th-this isn't even our car.." "Well we couldn't use _our_ car. That would exclusively get us tracked down." Hosuh swallowed thickly as they parked the car and got out. "Baby boy," Hosuh looked at Stephen and Jay as they stood side by side. "Do you trust us?" The smaller boy found himself nodding his head, "Yes.." He said softly. Jay held out a mask to him and he grabbed it before putting it on. "Now, lets make him hurt like he hurt you."

Hosuh didn't know how they did it, but they were able to find an entrance to the man's house without so much as causing even the slightest suspicion. John had no idea the three teens were in his home. And he wouldn't, until it was too late. The gray haired boy felt a pain in his stomach, the sense of dread and fear along with guilt. What was he _doing_? _Why_ was he doing it? Stephen and Jay were so silent that Hosuh wasn't even sure if they were breathing. "You take the kids, I'll handle the man." Stephen told Jay and the blonde male nodded before splitting off. Stephen turned to Hosuh and held his hand, "He has a basement in his home, I want the door to be opened by the time me and Jay have finished what we need to do." Hosuh nodded his head before leaving, in search of the basement.

He was sure those two weren't human. How they could do things to other people without remorse, how quickly they acquired information in just little time. That's qualities a robot would have. But robots don't fall in love with someone and cater to them so excessively. Or do they? Hosuh took a deep breath when he finally came across the basement door. He opened it and tried not to think of what was going to happen to those kids and to John.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
John, oblivious to the danger he and his kids were in, stood in his bathroom after he had put them to sleep. He was cleaning the wounds on his face again before he saw Stephen in the mirror. He quickly turned around and Stephen slightly leaned his head back with amusement, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't bother to put his mask on right now and John could see his smug smirk.

John then narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" "You'll find that out really soon." Both males then looked to the side at the sound of panicked screams. "Looks like Jay got the kids." John attempted to run past Stephen to get to his daughters but the teen tripped him, making him fall forward. "Hey now. Don't be so eager. You'll get your turn." Stephen squatted beside him, "But for now, I need you to go to sleep." He whispered and balled his hand into a fist. He used all of his strength and punched John directly in his face as soon as the man tried to stand again, knocking him clean out.

He stood up again and sighed, "Well, time to get to work." He grabbed a hold of John's arms and dragged the man back into his bedroom where he had rope on the bed. He placed the rope on his shoulder before Jay came into the room. "Aye, the kids are tied in the basement. Need help?" "Yeah, he's heavy." Jay chuckled and they both began to drag John's body to the basement where Hosuh was standing there, looking sad and nervous.

"Hosuh, calm down. You trust us remember? The real thing didn't even start yet." Hosuh nodded his head again and calmed down when Stephen pulled him into a hug. Jay was tying the unconscious John to a chair in the basement while his children watched and cried in fear.

Jay looked at the different tools that was held in the basement and hummed softly to himself. These could do nicely. One by one, Jay had grabbed the tools and set them down onto a table that was discarded. "Today Hosuh," Jay said once he finally finished setting up, "You're going to be a part of this work. He hurt you, you hurt him back." He held out a gun to Hosuh and the boy slowly grabbed it. "When we say shoot, you shoot. For when he wakes up." 

Hosuh stared at the piece of metal in his hands before looking at Stephen and Jay. He trusted them, but something was off. He turned to look at the two girls that were behind them but Stephen gently grabbed his face and made him look at them again. "Are you ready Hosuh? The fun starts soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized sentences after the regular font sentences are what Stephen and Jay actually mean and understand each other to say while Hosuh is oblivious.


	13. Elimination Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Stephen finally get rid of John.

John awakened and immediately groaned. The pounding in his head was so great that it made him feel dizzy. "Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Jay hummed out as he picked up tools and inspected them. Despite his dizziness, John forced out some words. "M-My daughters...w-where are my kids..?" "Hm? Oh. They're tied up in the corner over there." Stephen said as if it was no big deal. 

Their cries of fear became more evident to his ears and he felt himself shake his head, also on the verge of tears. "Please..please don't hurt my kids.." "Ain't nothing like exploiting a weakness to make a grown man cry." Jay said with such menace as he picked up joint pliers. He walked over to John and looked down at him. "Hold your hand out." He said like a parent would tell a disobedient child when they were going to get punished. "You have a choice not to but then I'll just go over to one of your daughters." At that, John quickly opened up his hand.

Jay hummed softly as Stephen placed a gag into the man's mouth. Jay then opened the pliers and set one of John's fingers between it. "Now, one by one, I'm going to snap these fingers of yours. Want to know why?" Stephen walked away from the two and grabbed a hammer from the table, letting Jay have his fun before he had his. "Because these **dirty** fucking hands," He used his strength to close the pliers on John's finger until he successfully crushed it off. The crunching and snapping sounds along with John's pained and muffled screams made Hosuh flinch. "Not only **touched** our Hosuh," He made another finger rest between the now bloody pliers before squeezing down on it again. "But they also **harmed** him."

One by one, Jay crushed or removed each of John's fingers, specifically taking his time with it to cause the man more pain. By now, the man was gushing blood from the wounds, especially from the wounds where his fingers were completely off. Jay stepped on the few fingers that he crushed off before looking at the two little girls that were most likely traumatized. "How about we play a little game. I'm sure you've heard of it before. A pick and choose game." John heard a gun click beside him. "Choose which daughter for us to shoot." Stephen said with a grin.

The look in John's eyes made Hosuh fill up with so much guilt. He didn't answer their question, instead he shook his head and looked at them with pleading eyes. "Not going to choose? Okay. We'll choose for you." Jay said before he began to sing a nursery rhyme. "Eeny meeny miny-" A gunshot rang throughout the basement. The youngest child's body had fell down to the floor lifeless, eyes still opened wide in fear. A bullet hole right between her eyes. "Moe." Jay finished the tune before laughing.

John screamed through the gag and thrashed around in the chair he was tied down to. The oldest was crying heavily and screaming her lungs out now that her sister's blood was on her body. Unfortunately for her, Stephen and Jay were getting annoyed by her screams. Stephen set his gun down onto the table and grabbed a metal baseball bat that he had spotted earlier. He dragged it on the ground before pretending as if he was a baseball player about to hit the ball. "Batter up." He pulled his arm all the way back before swinging it with as much force as he could, hitting the girl directly on the side of the head. Both him and Jay watched as her head turned to the side so far that they were surprised it didn't snap. 

Her body fell to the side, much like her sister's did, the only difference was that her jagged breathing was still heard, coming out as wheezes. Jay and Stephen turned back to John, the man now broken in front of them. "Damn, I thought he was going to last a little bit longer." Jay gently slapped John's cheek with his gloved hand. "You should have kept your hands to yourself. That's the very first rule we tell our children yet don't do it ourselves." The blonde shook his head as if he was disappointed. "Unlike you, Claire was smart." John widened his eyes. 

"Claire knew that it was us who did it. That's why we had to kill her. But you..we were going to leave you alive. We didn't even pay attention to you." Jay grabbed the gun from off of the table and shot John in the leg just to hear him scream. "We didn't until you decided to hurt our Hosuh, thinking that he was capable of doing _anything remotely_ devilish. Hosuh is scared of even the smallest of creatures that won't cause him any harm." Stephen had the bat resting on his shoulder with an evil smile, standing above the remaining daughter that was alive. 

"We took it upon ourselves to hurt you even worse than you hurt Hosuh before we killed you." Stephen spoke this time as removed the bat from his shoulder. He finally placed his mask on since things were going to get messy. "Now watch closely.~" He said in a sing song voice before he raised the bat and bashed the girl's head in repeatedly. The squelching sound of the blood and flesh made Hosuh and John feel sick. Hosuh held back the contents of his stomach rising up into his throat, but John didn't. The older male threw up into his gag, causing him to choke.

Jay quickly removed the gag, the throw up now landing onto the man's shirt. "Look at you. Disgusting and filthy." Jay smirked at him as Stephen kept brutalizing the girl's body with the bat. He kept going until ge grew tired before just dropping the bat. He breathed heavily as he fully stood and walked beside Jay. "Hosuh, come here." The gray haired boy jumped at hearing his name and walked over to them. "The gun you have, aim it at him." 

With shaky hands, Hosuh lifted the gun and aimed it at John's shoulders with Jay's help. "Now shoot. Shoot the man that hurt you for no reason." Stephen encouraged him. Hosuh turned away and closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger, flinching as he heard John scream in pain again. 

Hosuh opened his eyes again and looked down at the man that had fallen to the floor, shivering in pain. "How..are you..going to cover this one u-up..huh..?" John forced out through gritted teeth. "We're glad you asked." Stephen hummed as he poked John's body with his foot. "We know during your spare time you fuck whores since you're lonely and don't have a wife. We also know that your kink is pain. Not to this extent of course, but you like pain." Stephen looked at how his face twisted to shock. "Yeah..all the orders of the toys and whores are on the living room table. When your colleagues notice you're missing, cops will be here to make sure you're alright. When they have to force themselves into your home, that's the first thing they'll see."

Jay walked in front of John, "And when they get down here, they'll see all of those toys scattered about. The story of how a man loved pain so much, he became sick and desperate, wanting to force his daughters into it too. When he noticed they didn't like it, he grew angry and killed them before killing himself." John began to cry as Stephen and Jay untied him, knowing he was too weak to fight back. "You really have nothing else to lose. So just do us the favor and shoot yourself in the head for the sake of our alibi." Hosuh was surprised when John actually grabbed the gun as best as he could with missing fingers.

"I feel sorry for you.." He whispered as he stared at Hosuh. "Me and my daughters won't have to deal with this anymore..but you, you will continue to suffer by their hands..and for that..I am so sorry. I'm so sorry with all that you have to go through and I'm sorry for what I did." John pulled the trigger after that and his body fell to the floor. Hosuh could tell that both Stephen and Jay were angry with his words but they hid it well. "Another job well done." Stephen mumbled as he removed his mask that was covered with blood. 

The basement was already set up for the story they planned to create as to why John and his kids were dead. "Lets go." Hosuh closely followed behind Jay and Stephen, staring into space. He himself was traumatized by what he had just witnessed and how smoothly it happened. "Hey," Hosuh looked up when Stephen called out to him. "Its alright Hosuh, he was a bad man." The boy gently kissed his lips and Hosuh looked at him before nodding. "Okay.." He whispered. 

All three boys removed the black clothing, gloves, and the masks. "Stephen, go back home with Hosuh. I'll find a way to get rid of these clothes." The purple haired boy nodded as Jay got into the stolen car and drove off. "Come on baby boy." Stephen gently told Hosuh and grabbed his hand. "Its past your bedtime."


	14. Starting It!

Now that I have all of your comments, I will be starting on the next chapter! I will be placing the names that was the inspiration behind the themes the chapter has included! If you don't see your name or theme in one chapter, you can guarantee that it will be in the next one! Love you!💕💕


	15. Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is self explanatory.

Hosuh stared into space as he laid in bed. Stephen and Jay were on either side of him, offering him warmth, but he couldn't sleep. The thoughts of what happened just an hour ago made him feel sick again. The frail boy exhaled in a pattern to calm himself down. He stared at Jay who was in front of him, facing his way. He was sleeping so peacefully and calmly as if blood wasn't on his hands. 

Hosuh slowly sat up as to not disturb the two boys, they were light sleepers unlike him. He made his way to the kitchen to get him a cup of water after successfully leaving the bedroom. As Hosuh made it there, he recalled the events that happened in the kitchen. He remembered seeing Ann's blood on the counter and the floor. He remembered the crazed look in Stephen's eyes as he enjoyed her screams of pain.

"What are you doing?" Hosuh quickly turned around and looked at Stephen. This setting was too familiar and he didn't like it. The trust and calmness he had acquired around Stephen was gone and replaced by the fear again. And that fear came back **strong**. Hosuh took a step back in fear and stared directly into Stephen's eyes. "Hosuh, what's the matter baby boy?" Hosuh's breathing became uneven and sped up.

"Hosuh..?" Stephen took a step forward in worry at seeing this happen. "STAY AWAY!" Hosuh yelled at him and instinctively grabbed a knife as protection that happened to be next to him at the time. The purple haired boy widened his eyes, "Hosuh..you'll hurt yourself..put it down baby." The gray haired boy began to tear up as he pointed the knife towards Stephen. "I-I can't do this anymore...I-I can't...I can't Stephen!" He began to sob loudly.

Stephen frowned as he saw Hosuh break down and snap like this. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted his love to be happy. So why? Why was he crying so heavily? Hosuh's hands shook nonstop, but they both held the knife so tightly, his knuckles were white. "Baby..please put it down.." He was speaking in that soft voice again. Little by little, Stephen walked closer to Hosuh. "I SAID STAY _BACK!_" Hosuh screamed at Stephen, moving back each time Stephen moved forward until he backed up into a counter. Stephen stopped moving when Hosuh turned the knife onto himself. "Hosuh no!" Stephen actually looked scared and Hosuh never knew he had this much power over the boy until now. He looked behind Stephen to see Jay standing there. He wondered when he woke up, but that didn't matter right now. "Y-You just hurt people...you hurt _me_." "Baby boy...if we _ever_ hurt you...we're sorry.." Hosuh was falling for it, but he didn't want to. He was so conflicted again. Did they really care or were they lying?

As he had his inner turmoil, Stephen had came up to him and grabbed his hands, "Put it down.." He whispered and pulled the knife from Hosuh's hand after a little resistance. He gave it to Jay who quickly put it back before he held Hosuh. The smaller boy clung onto Stephen tightly as he cried into his chest. "I'm sorry baby..we're both sorry..." Jay had sat down with them and both began to cuddle Hosuh, trying to calm him down. They peppered kisses on his cheek, not sexual ones, but knew of actual love as regret hung heavily on their hearts. "We're so sorry.." They both kept repeating to the crying boy. "Please forgive us..please..stop crying.."

Hosuh sniffed as the tears kept streaming. With a sore throat, he opened his mouth and spoke, "I-I...I forgive you.."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Everything had calmed down by the next morning. Hosuh had cried himself to sleep and Stephen and Jay put him back to bed. They themselves didn't go back to sleep. They couldn't. Jay ran his fingers through his hair as he and Stephen discussed what would make Hosuh feel at home and safe. "Maybe we should give him more freedom.." The words left a sour taste in his mouth. More freedom meant letting him leave the house and separate from them. Anything bad could happen to him at that time.

The memory of what John did was still fresh in both of their minds. Stephen wanted to instantly reject the idea, but he didn't. "...Alright.." He said slowly, as if he was unsure about it. They both turned their attention to Hosuh who was curled up into a ball on the bed. "Look at him..." Stephen frowned, "He's so _beautiful_...I would **die** for him.." He looked back at Jay. "I would do anything for him." "You're not the only one."

Jay and Stephen both slumped in their seats and took the time to just stare at Hosuh's sleeping figure. They could do so all hours of the day and never grow bored of it. "So I guess its settled.." Jay whispered after a few minutes of silence reigning over the room. "A tad bit more freedom..I'll agree to that." Jay chuckled at his response but he could relate to it. "You ever think that you shouldn't have killed Dan?" "Fuck no." Stephen replied off the bat. "He was most likely going to steal Hosuh, and we wouldn't have the moments we have now." 

Jay shrugged and nodded his head. "But maybe..maybe Hosuh would have been a little more comfortable with Dan still here. I mean..to see your best friend..murder another one of your bestfriends and another friend is..traumatizing. Especially for someone as soft as he is." Stephen pursed his lips, the feeling of guilt worsening even more at Jay's words. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad, but that's something to reflect. That's a thought you need to know and have in your head from time to time."

This is one reason why Stephen actually thought of Jay as a friend. He dished words out raw. Didn't sugar coat, even if he knew it would hurt. "We'll he's gone now. No take backs." Stephen made a joke to lighten up the mood, which worked since they both ended up chuckling again. After they were done, they stared at Hosuh again, watching how at peace he looked as he breathing patterns spread through the room. "We just want to see you happy with us..we're sorry Hosuh.." They apologized simultaneously as if Hosuh could hear them. It was their oath, their promise to the fragile boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IcyHotBroccoilli- This chapter is what you wanted, Hosuh losing his shit and Stephen and Jay regretting their actions.


	16. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory chapter again! 💕

"W-what..?" Hosuh stuttered in surprise and shock. He was currently at the table, eating breakfast that Jay and Stephen made for him when they told him the unexpected news. "You can do what you want today..without us there.." Stephen had to bite his tongue to keep him from taking every word back. "You..you're serious..? So..I can go to the store by myself..?" Both males nodded their heads at Hosuh's question. "_But_ you do have to text us to let us know you're fine." Hosuh gave them a small but cute smile and nodded his head, causing both males to exhale at his adorableness. 

Hosuh finished his plate of breakfast and sat there as Stephen grabbed his plate and washed it with his own. The gray haired boy was still a bit hesitant to do anything, but he left the table and placed on regular clothes. Now, he stood in the living room awkwardly, not sure if he should ask something. He finally parted his lips and asked the two boys his question. "Can I..can I go outside..?" Stephen and Jay looked at each other before looking back at Hosuh and nodding.

"Have fun.." They forced the words out with a smile. Hosuh made his way towards the door and gave them one last look before he left. Jay pulled out the car keys and shook them in front of Stephen, "So who's driving as we follow him?"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hosuh inhaled deeply and lifted his head to the sky. "Maybe I could go to the store and get more junk food.." He said out loud to himself. The gray haired boy continued walking down the street, his hands in his pocket. He made his way to a convenient store and entered with a soft sigh. Hosuh felt at ease, but he has been around Jay and Stephen for so long now that he felt open and exposed without them. Like an easy target. 

Hosuh made his way to the candy and chip isle, looking at the different items and brands. He knelt down to pick up something from the bottom shelf. "Hey." He saw feet stop right next to him and quickly stood up, being quite jumpy. "Hey, hey. It's just me. Calm down." The feminine voice said. 

Hosuh indeed calmed down at seeing the familiar face. "Hey Mona." He gave her a smile which he was sure she returned underneath her mask. "So..how you been..?" Hosuh froze. What was he supposed to tell her? _'Oh yeah I'm fine. Jay and Stephen fuck me every now and then after killing Ann and Daniel while keeping me hostage. I've gotten used to it though so don't worry.'_

When Hosuh didn't speak for a little while, Mona sighed and pulled him into a hug. The male stiffened at this and looked at her. "I'm sorry Hosuh..I really am..but it will get better..please start taking care of yourself. I'm glad to finally see you out of the house..Dan and Ann are in a better place now, doing even better than we are." Hosuh felt angered at those words. How the _hell_ did she know they were alright? 

He closed his eyes and calmed down, finally returning the hug. He knew she was just trying to cheer him up, but all it did was make him even more upset with the current situation. It pained him to know that they could _still_ be **suffering** even in death. And he was here falling for the very people that wronged him and his friends. He was a disgrace. Hosuh felt the tears fill his eyes and before he knew it, he was uncontrollably crying again.

Mona hugged him more tightly. "Its okay Hosuh..its okay.." No, it wasn't okay, and she could never know that. After a while, they pulled away and Hosuh wiped his eyes, sniffing and regaining himself. "I'm here for you Hosuh." _'Then where were you when he hurt us?'_ He thought in his head before shaking it. There was need for it now. Everything has happened. "Want to go to the park? I'm sure it will help to clear your head."

Hosuh thought for a moment before nodding his head. He got the treats and snacks he wanted before walking to the front to pay for them. Mona waited patiently for him at the door and walked out with him. "We can just walk around the park and when we get tired we can sit at the bench that faces the ocean. Maybe we'll get lucky and catch the glimpse of some dolphins." Hosuh smiled, he liked the sound of that.

In the background, Stephen and Jay had parked the car and watched them from a far once they reached the park. Stephen was gripping the steering wheel so hard, Jay felt as if the whole thing would come off. But of course that wasn't the problem right now. To them, Mona was making moves and needed to be removed. She was a **threat**, and they got **rid** of threats.

However, they both calmed down when they remembered how broken Hosuh looked just this early morning. He had just forgiven them. Killing Mona would make him hate them, and they didn't want or need that. They would give him privacy but _fuck_ that. They needed to make sure he was safe.

So for the whole time Hosuh stayed with that pink haired bitch, they did too, always keeping watch. "Hosuh's birthday is coming up." Stephen finally said after a few hours of watching Hosuh and Mona. "Mhm. Already planned what to give him. Did you?" Stephen gave a grin and nodded his head, "Of course." "Planning on breaking him with it?" When he asked that, Hosuh was finally parting ways with Mona. Stephen started the engine and turned to look at Jay, his grin widening. **"Oh you have no idea."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melody and Lee- Other youtuber appearances.
> 
> P.S Jo and Theo in the earlier chapters was abbreviations for JoCat and TheOdd1sOut. I thought it was evident, I'm sorry for not explaining it.


	17. A/N

I apologize for taking such a long time to update! Just know you won't be disappointed with the next chapter. (Hopefully.)  
I love you all!💕💕


	18. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Jay have a big surprise for Hosuh's birthday.

Two days had passed and they let Mona stay alive just for their Hosuh's sake. But they were starting to get pissed off with her. Hosuh wasn't _exactly_ a damsel in distress. The thing that angered them the most was the fact that Hosuh enjoyed spending more and more time with her and since he was finally able to use his phone, he was texting her too. But both Jay and Stephen wouldn't let that deter them. Today was Hosuh's birthday, and they both had something planned for him. Their own separate gifts that they were positive he would enjoy.

They wanted Hosuh home for today and the gray haired boy actually gave no complaints. Stephen and Jay had parted ways, preparing their gifts for their loved one's special day. Stephen was at a store and Jay had taken the car for something extremely important. The blonde haired male stared out of the car window, watching the people go by with a wicked smile.

After a few minutes, he had parked the car somewhere and got out. "Hosuh will love his gift." He whispered as he slammed the door closed and locked the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
As Stephen walked down the isles of the store he received stares from others. A few girls giggled amongst each other and whispered as they kept glancing at him. He decided to use his looks and charisma to get what he wanted. He walking over to the three girls with a small grin. "Excuse me ladies, but if I were buying something for someone else, like you,~" He added on that part and made them giggle even more, "What would be the best gift?" He finished.

He watched them lead him to different sections of the store and Stephen had to admit, he was impressed with the items as well. A wicked grin spread onto his face at the thought of using them. He thanked the women and purchased every single item with no problem.

As soon as he left the store his smile faltered into a look of disgust. Females these days were nothing but whores and the males, just wanna be's trying to fit in and be cool. That's why he fell for Hosuh. Hosuh was different, didn't conform to this system of things, which was probably why he didn't have many friends. 

Stephen looked around and exhaled deeply, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't bother to hide the bags, he didn't give a fuck about these people's interpretation of him. A grin had suddenly spread onto his face as thoughts began to occur in his head. He was unexplainably excited. He hummed and made his way back home.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hosuh sat on the couch, watching the T.V as he waited for Jay and Stephen to return. He felt lonely as of right now for a reason he couldn't fully understand. He sighed softly before sitting up with excitement at the sound of the door unlocking. Again, he was confused as to why he missed these abusive men so much. "I'm home baby boy." Stephen's voice reached his ears.

"Welcome back.." He said softly and looked at him. His eyes then traveled to the bag he was carrying. "What's that?" "You'll find out later. For now, relax and watch television." Stephen walked past him and went right into his room, leaving Hosuh confused as he sat there on the couch. 

He laid back down and sighed softly. Did they forget his birthday? He wanted them to remember and treat him to something exotic and fun, but he guessed they were too busy. 

Stephen had finally left his room almost two hours later only to tell Hosuh to take a bath. The gray haired boy sighed softly and stood, obediently doing what he was told. Once he was in the bathroom, he heard the front door open and close. Either Stephen left again, or Jay finally returned home. Hosuh felt as if he wanted to cry as he hugged his knees in the tub. Did they really forget about his birthday?

He sniffed and got out of the tub when he was done bathing himself. "Stop crying.." He mumbled softly under his breath as he stared in the mirror. "Y-you want to get away.." _'No you don't.'_ Hosuh jumped and quickly turned around when there was a knock on the door. "Hosuh, hurry and come out. We have something special for you." The boy's heart jumped to his throat, they didn't forget. 

Hosuh found himself quickly putting on his pajamas. He left the bathroom in a hurry, almost stumbling forward. But the surprise he was met with caused his heart to drop. "M-Mona...?" He stuttered out, his eyes wide.

On the couch, tied down, blind folded, gagged and naked, was his friend. She was screaming through her gag wnd thrashing around, causing the ropes to dig into her skin and make her bleed. It set off memories for Hosuh when he was in her place. 

"Happy birthday Hosuh!" Jay and Stephen said in unison with big smiles on their faces as if what was going on here wasn't wrong. "L-let her go..what are you doing!?" "We're celebrating your birthday baby boy. Don't you like it?" Hosuh wanted to be treated to something spontaneous and different, but this was more than he bargained for. This was something he didn't like. 

Without thinking, he walked over to Mona and began to untie her as quickly as possible, making Stephen and Jay grow angry with his actions. "The hell are you doing!?" Stephen was quick to grab Hosuh while Jay began to struggle with a semi free Mona. Stephen gripped Hosuh by his shoulder and looked down at him. "Do not. Do that." He hissed, being the disciplinarian. 

Hosuh looked up at him in fear before a cry of pain could be heard by Mona through her gag. She was tied up again but now her cheek was a bright red as Jay got off of her. He rubbed his knuckles, leading Hosuh to the conclusion that he punched her to keep her at bay. "You, are going to enjoy Jay's gift. He worked hard to get it for you." Stephen told him, his tone now soft. 

Hosuh could feel Stephen's hands roam his body and push past the protective layer of clothing. His breath hitched when one of Stephen's hands pinched one of his nipples while the other gave his dick a tight squeeze. Hosuh closed his eyes, his face now a deep red as he tried to move away from the stronger male. 

Stephen only pulled him back, the hand that played with his nipple, now around his neck to keep his back pressed against Stephen's chest. Hosuh weakly struggled against him as he began to make cute noises for both Stephen and Jay while his cock was being stroked. 

When he hardened enough to Stephen's liking, the male removed his hand and pulled Hosuh's pajama pants down. He stationed the boy in front of Mona, who's legs were spread wide. Hosuh shook his head and tried to move away, finally understanding what was happening.

Yet again, Stephen kept him where he was before whispering into his ear, "Today..you become a big boy.~" He gently bit Hosuh's stomach before he guided the boy into Mona's body. Both Hosuh and Mona moaned at the feeling of the penetration. "See Hosuh? She's just a toy. A toy I got for you to enjoy as you please." Jay said with a sick grin. 

The blonde had began to record the situation and stroke himself, enjoying all that was happening. Hosuh didn't move once he was inside of Mona, panting deeply. He was filled with shame and regret and felt extremely horrible that Mona had to deal with this. "I think our baby boy is shy Stephen.~" The purple haired boy nodded with a grin and placed his hands onto Hosuh's hips.

Hosuh shook his head, "No..s-stop.." However, Stephen didn't listen and forced Hosuh to slowly thrust inside of the female, violating her. "Just like that Hosuh.." Stephen whispered into his ear, kissing his neck gently. "Want to fuck her harder?~" 

Hosuh felt bile rise into his throat when Stephen removed his hands from his hips and he heard a zipper. Seconds later, Stephen's cock was pressed against his ass and he could feel it throbbing with anticipation. **"Today's your birthday Hosuh..which means I'll give you such a good treat."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good friend helped me with this chapter, shout out to my boy Jah! Also, sorry it took so long for me to do this chapter. AP courses in high school are a bitch, especially with SAT practice as well. Yes, I left you on a cliffhanger, don't worry you'll see the rest in the next chapter! Hope I didn't disappoint!💗
> 
> jellyfisboi- Rape, Bondage


	19. Birthday Boy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's birthday gift is saved for the following day and Mona's abuse screws with her mental state.

Hosuh let out a small scream when Stephen pushed himself inside of his body. His hips were forced forward when Stephen slammed into him, causing Hosuh himself to slam into Mona. He began to choke on his moans when Stephen continuously thrusted into him with no remorse. "Stop...s-stop!" He begged the boy but to no avail. Stephen never listened to him. Hosuh was now leaned over, his chest pressed against Mona's breasts. "Do you understand Hosuh..? Do you fucking understand now why we do such things to you!?" 

Hosuh cried out in pleasure, "I do! I do! Just please-!" His words were cut short as he felt Stephen's tip push against his prostate, causing him to scream. Mona, who was underneath them both, was now crying heavily at having her own friend rape her. Jay continued to record, getting close to reaching his climax. Stephen was grunting like an animal as he brutally slammed into the gray haired boy. "That's it Hosuh..scream for me. Scream louder baby boy..~"

Hosuh thought he couldn't handle extreme pleasures before with just Stephen or Jay, but now, as he was _inside_ of Mona, feeling her walls tighten and squeeze around his cock, it drove him crazy. It was something he never felt before, and it wasn't helping that Stephen was jamming his prostate. He squeezed his eyes closed as he climaxed into the girl. Stephen laughed evilly as he thrusted into Hosuh a few more times, pushing his cum as deep as he could into Hosuh's ass. 

All three of them, Hosuh, Mona, and Stephen, panted deeply as they calmed down from their activities. Hosuh felt something wet against his face and looked to see Jay rubbing his cock a few more times before stopping. He licked his lips, admiring the way Hosuh looked with his face covered in some of his cum. Hosuh himself pulled out of Mona, finally able to do so. He fell to the floor, now laying on his back. Mona started to struggle, attempting to free herself once again as Hosuh's seed leaked out of her. 

"Should we kill her or keep her alive Stephen?" Jay asked as he turned the camera to focus on a struggling Mona. "Let's keep her alive for now. She could be Hosuh's toy." At mentioning Hosuh, Jay turned the camera to the said boy who was recovering. "Awe.~ Look at our baby. He's all tired.~" The blonde cooed. Hosuh covered his red face, not enjoying the spotlight, especially since he was in such a vulnerable and embarrassing predicament. 

"Doesn't seem like he can take anymore." Jay stopped recording and walked over to Hosuh. The boy's face was a deep red as he looked up at Jay. "You're so fucking cute.~" The blonde knelt beside him and ran his fingers through Hosuh's hair. "I suppose you can't go anymore rounds after that hm?" Before Hosuh knew it, he was being carried in Jay's arms, most likely to the bathroom or their room. "It's okay baby.. I'll show you my birthday present tomorrow."

While Jay tended to Hosuh, Stephen was left in charge of Mona, which he clearly didn't happily oblige with. Stephen made eye contact with her as he fixed his boxers and pants. As he zipped his pants up, he exhaled softly and walked over to her. He looked down at her with such distaste and resentment that it made her shiver in fear. "You look pitiful and disgusting." He told her harshly as he watched Hosuh's cum deep through her still twitching folds. 

"You're wasting Hosuh's cum." He said as if he was disappointed. Out of nowhere he slapped her, her head snapping to the side. Mona began to cry again although they were muffled because of her gag. "Shut the fuck up." He was deeply annoyed. She wasn't as beautiful as Hosuh when he cried in fear. She didn't look as appetizing when tears ran down her cheeks with her eyes somewhat half lidded. Not like Hosuh, no, not like Hosuh at all.

"I should leave you here, but you're on the couch. There's a spare room that used to belong to someone else. He's not here anymore so it doesn't matter." Stephen grinned when he saw the recognition in her eyes but it quickly dropped when she began to scream and thrash around in anger. "Shut the fuck up before you end up like him and Ann." He wondered if he should punch her to knock her out, her struggling would surely get on his nerves as he tried to carry her. But if he did that, Hosuh would be upset about the bruise on her face, even though he already would be since Stephen took it upon himself to slap the annoying bitch. 

He groaned, frustrated that he had to deal with a worthless being while Jay was blessed with Hosuh's company. He untied the opposing ends that connected to the couch, but made sure her hands were still bound together so she couldn't attempt anything. "You are to stay in that room. Not like you have a choice anyway." Stephen carelessly threw her onto the bed and tied her down to it. "Just in case you're able to free yourself from your bounds, the window is covered and blocked." It was evident that this whole plan was already thought through. "Have fun little slave. Hopefully I remember to feed you."

Stephen closed the door and Mona could hear it lock from the outside. The room was now dark, barely any light coming in since the sole window was boarded up nicely to prevent her escape. Mona had began to cry again. She felt sorry for herself. Sorry for the predicament she was in. She felt sorry for the people she cared out. Would they miss her? Try to come find her? Was she going to _die_? She wasn't ready to die. She was still so young, had so many plans. All of that taken away from her in one day. 

She wondered if that's how Hosuh felt. He obviously had experienced this longer than her, went through more traumatizing events and no one even knew. There was no one he could tell. He was alone in this and it was taking a toll on his mental health. She saw the way his eyes changed during the whole ordeal. Mona had nothing to do in the quiet room but think. That's all she could do in that time span. All she had was time and her thoughts. And the more her thoughts rolled on, the more she became _bitter_. She began to resent everyone and everything.

Her thoughts grew dark and she herself grew mad by her own doing accompanied with the actions of Stephen, Jay, **and** Hosuh. They catered to him. He didn't get the worse end of things. She did! Hosuh is making everyone else around him suffer. This is all his fault. He's not as innocent as he acts. Through her angry tears, Mona made a silent vow to herself. She'd get payback somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes guys, I know it's been forever and I know you might hate me for that but here it finally is! Sorry for such a long wait!❤️❤️❤️  
Meoldy- BDSM, add another YouTuber  
Jellyfisboi- Rape, bondage  
IcyHotBroccoilli- Smut, BDSM  
WatercolourKing- Bdsm


	20. A/N

Okay guys, sorry for the news but this story is going to be on hold for a bit. Have to focus on school and I would hate to keep you all waiting too long thinking I'm writing the next chapter. Please forgive me! I love you all and thank you for supporting the story, I loved all of your comments. I'll be back I promise. ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	21. Consumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona realizes her resentment is aimed at the wrong person.

Mona had lost track of time. She didn't know how many hours had added, didn't even remember whether she had fallen asleep or not. All she knew was that her anger grew and the darkness in the room was suffocating. Being alone with her thoughts caused them to grow as black and empty as the room. Caused them to grow as evil as her captives. She was going mad as her mind kept leading to the worst case scenario. She was even tricking herself into believing false accusations. 

She felt a sense of relief when the door was opened and she finally saw light. They hadn't forgotten about her. Thank God. But seeing Stephen's face mad her recoil in fear, her anger completely gone and replaced by the new emotion. She never noticed how _wicked_ he looked. "Morning." He said with a slickness. "Gotta use the bathroom or clean yourself up?" She hated his grin. **Loathed** it. And he knew. 

Stephen saw her expression and grinned. "Don't tell me you're scared?" He said tauntingly as he walked up to the bed. "You look disgusting." He said harshly, and it was true. The cum in between her legs had dried and began to itch with no way for her to scratch. The bruise on her cheek from being slapped had darkened in color. Her hair was a mess and she just wanted to break down crying. "Alright. Let me get you out of this bed so you can bathe." Mona could the boredom in his eyes. He was done teasing her. It was as if she wasn't satisfying enough. "Once you get in the bathroom, you'll have a bit of freedom."   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Mona was grateful to have time to herself. She now sat in the bathtub, hugging her knees to her chest. That urge to cry came back as she stared at the water. She saw her own blood swirl in the water. The dried cum and blood began to soften as she sat in the tub. The itchy feeling was gone now. She grabbed a rag that had been gracefully given to her and scrubbed her body so roughly that she hurt herself. 

She would have never thought her own friend would do this to her. Someone she trusted for _years_. That quiet, sweet, shy, gentle, loving boy was now a rapist and a monster. The anger resurfaced as she finally began to use soap and rub herself again despite the fact that her skin stung. How could he? How could he do this to her? Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud knock was heard against the door. "Hurry the fuck up." 

She found herself instantly obeying, not wanting to get hurt anymore. Unbeknownst to her, she was acting just like Hosuh. The boy tried all he could to protect others whole protecting himself, but it never worked out, and he always got the bitter end of everything.

Once Mona was out of the bath, fully dressed, she forced to the table, a plate of food slammed in front of her. "We don't need you dead just yet, our baby boy cares for you." Mona flinched at Stephen's tone and how mean his actions were. However, both his and Jay's attention abruptly removed from her to somewhere else and she watched as their expression softened and they smiled. "Good morning Hosuh. How did you sleep?" Their time and demeanor had even changed and it enraged her. Why was he being treated like a prince while she was being thrown around and abused like a slave girl? 

She wanted to throw her plate at the gray haired boy, but instead she sat quietly and ate the food she knew she needed to regain strength. The small boy limped over to the table, last night's actions still affecting his body. "Fine.." He finally answered out in a whisper. Mona turned to him and finally took in all the details now that he was up close. Guilt tugged at her heart as she saw many bruises against his skin. He was wearing shorts and she was surprised to see that even his legs were purple and red. The short sleeved shirt showed healing scratches along with the same colored bruises on his legs. It made her think about the many more abusive marks that were hidden underneath those articles of clothing. 

Her eyes then travelled to his wrists and then his neck. The bruising there more pronounced and darkly colored, telling her that hands and rope frequently wrapped around those places. She had to turn her gaze away and resist the urge to throw up her breakfast. It wasn't his fault. All of this wasn't his fault. She was angry at the wrong person. He wasn't being treated like a prince. He was being treated like a prisoner and had gone through just as much abuse if not more, than she had gone through. 

Both Jay and Stephen were now beside Hosuh, spoon feeding him as if he were a child, a firm grip on his shoulders. He looked uncomfortable yet he said nothing. There were dark bags underneath his eyes. By God he looked so tired and hopeless. How long had he been through this? Without her knowing? Without his friends knowing? "Hosuh.." Jay whispered softly, catching both the said boy and Mona's attention. "I still have to give you my birthday present.~" The blonde cooed.

Mona saw the way Hosuh's face dropped. She didn't miss the way he shifted in his chair. She didn't miss the way he cut his eyes to her as if silently begging for her help only to quickly look away as if he realized she couldn't do anything. As if remembering that he didn't even want her to be apart of this. The guilt came back even stronger. Even with all of this, he cared. He fucking cared for her and she blamed him for all that she was going through. 

"Eat up baby boy. You have a long day ahead of you." Jay kissed his cheek and Stephen kissed his forehead. "As for you, hurry up and finish so you can go back in the room." She didn't want to hye left alone again and she sure as hell knew Hosuh didn't want to be left alone with either of them. "Maybe maybe I can please Hosuh again..and do my job as a toy..?" Both boys gave her a look of annoyance and disgust. "Not even two days and you're already being a whore. You get fucked once and you want to have another round with our prince? You were lucky we even allowed his dick inside of you." Once again Mona flinched at the severity of his words.

"Hosuh won't be needing your filthy services today. He's going to be receiving my birthday gift." Jay gave a sick smile, making both Mona and Hosuh shiver. 

Mona watched as Jay became impatient and just guided Hosuh away when he didn't even finish his plate. Mona now looked at Stephen's devilish handsome face that couldn't stop grinning. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Mona swallowed softly and sniffed. The tears finally escaping. Stephen said nothing as he watched her cry. A wide arrange of emotions were running through her body but the one that stood out the most, the one that she could easily discern was the guilt and anger. She was now angry at herself for almost letting that emotion consume her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back..I'm so sorry my people. You will be granted with two or three chapters.


	22. Jay's Special Gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh finally gets Jay's gift and Stephen doesn't seem to like that.

Mona was back in the dark and empty room. Once again she was tied to the bed, yet her mind wandered to Hosuh. What were they doing to him in the other room? Was he safe? She didn't know that he was also tied down to the bed in the room he was occupied in, just in a more specific way. His hands were bound behind his back and his legs were spread and tied up so that they stayed in that particular position, exposing his dick and his ass to Jay. 

The gray haired boy was shivering in fear but at the same time he was shivering with a hidden arousal. His body was starting to get used to the things being done to it, and so was his mind. He was completely naked, blindfolded, and gagged. The anticipation and terror of not knowing what Jay was going to do to him had heightened. "Look at you baby boy.." Jay whispered as his hands gently ran over one of Hosuh's nipples that were already hard from the cold air. "So beautiful." 

Jay rested his palm on Hosuh's chest and admired his body. However, his smile faltered at the sight of a detail he had never fully noticed until that instant now that he could take his time and admire a naked Hosuh. The scars. The scars of the carved initials Stephen had placed on him. He didn't like it because it wasn't his branding, and he felt like that gave Stephen more ownership. He'd change that, but he never wanted to hurt Hosuh unlike Stephen who took pleasure in doing so. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his fingertips gently traced the initials. "Hn.." He hummed out before removing his hand. 

"I'm excited to give you my gifts Hosuh.~" He cooed, distracting himself from getting angry with the mark. Hosuh heard a lot of unravelling and he became unsettled. "I got you little vibrators.~" He said with an excitement. One by one, each small vibrator was placed on certain parts of Hosuh's body. One on each of his nipples, one was stuffed into his ass, and two were on his dick. "I almost forgot.." Hosuh couldn't see it, but Jay had unboxed a penis plug.

He climbed on top of Hosuh with a grin, "Try not to squirm too much." He whispered into Hosuh's ear before slowly inserting the penis plug into Hosuh's urethra. The boy's back immediately arched and his noises were slightly muffled by the gag. Jay licked his lips as he watched Hosuh's reactions. He loved the squirming, he loved the helplessness. He sat up and took in the masterpiece before him once he was done with his slow torture. "You're so fucking beautiful.." The blonde haired male repeated as he gently rubbed Hosuh's exposed thighs. 

"I want you nice and horny for me when I fuck you." He pulled out the remote to the vibrators and the penis plug. "Want to know a secret Hosuh? The penis plug vibrates too." Jay wasted no time. He turned the vibrators to the highest setting from the start and Hosuh screamed. Jay grinned and watched with arousal as Hosuh began to squirm and thrust his hips, trying to stop the pleasure. Jay removed his own cock from his jeans and began to stroke himself at the sight. "That's it..keep whining..oh fuck Hosuh.~" He groaned. 

His hand unconsciously sped up and he bit his bottom lip. His eyes never left Hosuh's small figure as he wiggled about on the bed. Jay grinned wickedly as Hosuh's muffled moans grew louder and louder and it was evident to him that the boy wanted to cum, yet he couldn't with the penis plug inside his urethra. 

After a few more minutes of watching the boy struggle and squirm, Jay finally decided to put an end to Hosuh's misery. He didn't stop the vibrators, but he slowly pulled the penis plug out of Hosuh. He groaned in arousal as Hosuh's cum immediately sprouted from his cock after his urethra was unblocked. "You're such a good boy..~" Jay cooed and gently ran his fingers through Hosuh's hair as the boy panted. 

Jay removed the vibrators from the side of Hosuh's cock but left the ones on his nipples. "You're such a tease.." He got on top of him and positioned his cock against Hosuh's ass. He gently pressed himself against the opening and groaned as he pushed past the ring of flesh. Hosuh arched his back and turned his head to the side moaning at the feeling. This made Jay chuckle darkly before he began to move quickly. 

Wanting to embarrass the boy more than he already knew he was, Jay removed Hosuh's blindfold. He wanted Hosuh to watch what was being done to him while Jay would look at his reactions. Hosuh's winter blue eyes now stared up at him, glossed over with tears. Jay licked his lips dangerously before crashing his lips against the smaller boy's. His thrusting becoming more wild. "I love you...I love you..~" He whispered against his face.

Hosuh kept squirming underneath him, his legs kicking around as if that would help him to escape this situation. Soon enough his toes curled and his head fell back against the pillow underneath it. Drool now sliding down the side of his mouth. The pleasure was intense. Too intense. His sensitive cock twitched, looking like it was about to explode as he felt Jay a certain spot inside his body over and over. 

It was making him dizzy. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't take it. He wanted Jay to stop. He wanted him to stop before his mind broke completely, but the blonde didn't. "Fuck..fuck.._FUCK!_" Jay moaned loudly, thrusting into Hosuh harshly for a few more times before climaxing. The feeling of the warm liquid invading and overfilling his ass sent the boy's will crumbling down. He himself had climaxed, his hips thrusting upward into the air as if that would stop the white liquid from pouring out of his dick.   
Both males stood still, the only sound in the room now was that of harsh panting. Jay was still inside of Hosuh's ass, and smiled softly as he ran his hands over the boy's chest gently. He removed the vibrators that had not once been turned off during the whole ordeal. He flicked his thumbs over both swollen nipples before he finally pulled out, causing them both to groan. 

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday present. Because I did too.~" Hosuh's face was flushed as Jay removed the cloth wrapped around his mouth. The saliva that accumulated under it was scene and stretched out in strings as the cloth was pulled away. "Let's clean you up now." Jay smiled as he removed Hosuh from his bondages. Red marking were wrapped around the parts of his body where the ropes dug into his flesh. But to Jay, that was even sexier on the boy.

He closed the bathroom door once they got inside and water was soon heard running. Stephen, who had watched the whole scene secretly, was fuming. He was getting obsessive. He was getting possessive. He wanted Hosuh for himself and himself alone. He walked away from the door that was the entrance of the room, his hands clutched into fists. He had a new mindset and a new goal. He needed to get rid of Jay.


	23. Tolerance and Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rivalry between Jay and Stephen finally starts.

(Christmas Special!)

Tolerance. The capacity to endure continued subjection to something. Stephen tolerated Mona. Stephen tolerated a lot of things. He had tolerated all of his so called friends smiling and laughing with his Hosuh. He tolerated living in the same room as Daniel. He tolerated sharing with Jay. He tolerated Mona still being alive. 

Patience. The capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset. Stephen had patience when he waited for the right time to kill Daniel. He had patience when he waited for Jay to finish up with Hosuh so he could get his turn. He had patience as he had waited for Hosuh to love him back. 

**But his patience was going thin and his tolerance was running low.**

There was only so much someone could take and psychopaths were no exception. What was he thinking giving partnership to Jay? That guy couldn't do things for Hosuh like Stephen could. There could not be two dominant males in the house. But Jay was a bigger fish. He'd save the hard battles for last. Right now, he wanted to get rid of Mona. He didn't miss how she took up a lot of Hosuh's attention. 

For three days, he had let that bitch live under _his_ roof and talk to _his_ Hosuh. She had to go. Mona was getting too comfortable. He let out a deep breath before going over to the couch where Hosuh was sitting, chatting it up with whom was supposed to be his toy. Only reason she wasn't locked up in the room was because Hosuh didn't want that. 

He sat down beside Hosuh and a small smile spread onto his face. Hosuh always made him calm down. Stephen didn't have to say anything, Hosuh knew what to do. The smaller boy transfered to his lap and Stephen wrapped his arms around him. It delighted him that the feminine boy was wearing his shirt, looking as edible and small as ever. Mona had stopped talking when Stephen had made himself comfortable. As she should. Stephen grinned in triumph. He had trained both of them so well. 

"An important Holiday is coming up." He hummed softly as he placed his chin on Hosuh's shoulder. "Anything you would like me to get you?" Hosuh laid his head on Stephen's shoulder. "I don't know." He whispered quite cutely. Stephen smiled before his eyes narrowed when Jay entered the room. "Help me decorate." He demanded Mona, and the girl immediately got up, doing what she was told. "I want this to be a great Christmas for Hosuh." 

Stephen chuckled as he kissed Hosuh's neck. _'Oh trust me Jay. It will be.'_ Stephen thought darkly.  
\----------  
Hosuh was smiling happily at the beautiful lights and decorations, his eyes wide with anticipation. "Hosuh, we aren't even done decorating yet." Jay grinned and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "It's just really pretty! Prettier than last year!" "We wanted to go all out for you." Stephen was decorating the outside of the house with lights with Mona's help, leaving Jay and Hosuh inside to decorate the tree. "What ornament do you think we should put on top?" Hosuh looked at the brown box where a star and an angel was kept inside. 

"Perhaps the angle since it'll remind me of how sweet, innocent and pure you are." Jay whispered against Hosuh's ear, causing him to shiver. "Or maybe the star since you seem to shine so brightly like one. Lighting up any room and definitely my whole world." He slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Soon he began to kiss all over his face, causing Hosuh to squeal and laugh. 

"Hey." The moment was interrupted by Stephen. "I'm done with the outside." He said quite bitterly but gave a smile. "Jay come here." Jay groaned in annoyance but let Hosuh go. He followed Stephen to an empty room. "What is it?" Stephen looked at him and slowly smiled, pulling something out of his jean pocket.  
\----------  
Hosuh decided to sit on the couch and watch Christmas movies. Mona had joined him, and together they are popcorn and other treats that Stephen and Jay would surely scold him for since it wasn't healthy for him to eat such a large quantity in such short time. But the light and airy feeling around them became tense when he kept noticing Mona glance at the closed door to the room Stephen and Jay had went in. 

There was something foreboding in the atmosphere and neither of them liked it. They couldn't hear anything, and that just worsened their suspicions. What was going on in there? They both sat up straight and stared ahead at the television when the doorknob twisted. They saw Stephen walk out, but not Jay. And was that blood on his hands!? Hosuh furrowed his eyebrows but then calmed down when the blonde haired male exited a few seconds later, blood also on his hands. Why were they bleeding?

Mona let out a soft sigh that Hosuh almost didn't hear. The girl quickly grimaced. Why was she worried for those assholes? They do nothing but treat her like a slave. "I'll be back Hosuh." Stephen told the boy and kissed his forehead before leaving the front door. Hosuh would never admit it out loud, but he wanted to know what went down in that room, but he supposed it wasn't any of his business and that's why he didn't know in the first place.  
\----------  
Stephen sat behind the wheel of his car. He was staring in front of him blankly, lost in thought. Slowly, a smirk spread onto his lips as he cleaned off his hand. "Let the games begin.." He started the car after putting the keys into the ignition and drove out of the driveway, making his way down the street. He wouldn't go to the nearest store. No. Hosuh deserved the best so he'd drive as far as he needed to. But, before that, he'd make one important stop.  
\----------  
Hosuh winced as Mona was slapped. "Don't touch me you filth." Jay growled and stood up. The young woman held her cheek as her bottom lip quivered. "I-I was just trying to help.." "Tch." Jay ran his fingers through his hair and glared down at the girl when Hosuh knelt down in front of her. Instead of taking his hand like she usually would, she pushed him away. "Mona?" He questioned as the girl stood up and ran off to her room which was more like a holding cell. 

Once inside, she had began to scream and mess up everything in the room, even though there wasn't much in it. She was jealous. Jealous of Hosuh. Jealous of how they looked at him with such admiration. Jealous of how they were in the same predicament but he was favored. She wanted them to look at her like that too. She wanted them to cuddle her and spoon feed her. She wanted them to spoil her with gifts. 

Mona fell on her bed and cried into her pillow. She hated her life. And she hated how she had fallen in love with the very people that abused her. 

Outside of her room, Jay grit his teeth in annoyance at her actions and unnecessary yelling. How dare she even think she could touch him? How dare she fucking disrespect Hosuh like that? He gave an evil chuckle as he went to his own room. 

Hosuh watched him, already knowing what it meant. Mona had really done it now, and it scared him that he also knew his friend's fate. Jay pulled out his phone and Hosuh could tell he was texting, he also had an idea of who he was texting. Minutes later, Hosuh heard the car in the driveway. Stephen had come back. "Hosuh." Jay called and the boy looked at him. "Go to your room." He didn't hesitate and quickly left the living room as the front door opened. 

Stephen came in carrying quite a lot of gifts. "Got my text?" "Of course I did. Where is she now?" "In her room, sulking like a bitch." "Well, better for us." He set the gifts down under the tree and placed on gloves, handing Jay a pair. "Lucky for you, I stopped somewhere else too since I already had a plan to do this." Jay chuckled as a weapon was thrown at him. He caught it easily with one hand before both boys entered Mona's room. "Mona hun." Stephen said too sweetly. 

The girl looked up and sniffed, watching both boys carefully. It was never a good thing when she had their attention. "I heard you've been a bad girl." Stephen whispered and gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek to wipe her tears. She tried to speak but only breathed. Was she dreaming? She nuzzled into his hand happily, closing her eyes. 

Stephen laughed at how pathetic she looked and pulled his hand away. "Seriously?" He stopped hiding the crowbar he had. "You seriously think I'd give you the same attention as Hosuh? You're nowhere near his level you disgusting cunt." Her eyes widened when he swung down. Adrenaline kicked in and she quickly jumped off of the bed, landing ungracefully onto the floor. But she bumped into Jay's legs. She looked up and whimpered in fear as she saw the boy had a metal bat. 

He stepped her on stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs. The blinking Christmas lights from the tree in the living room, along with the lights outside surrounded him like a Halo. But instead of looking angelic, he looked the complete opposite. He looked demonic, especially with the sadistic and crazed smile on his face. "Merry Christmas." He laughed before he swung the bat down right against her head.

Stephen and Jay watched calmly as she twitched on the floor, a wide dent in her forehead. "You do know this changes nothing between us right?" "Yeah, I know."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
_"Hey." The moment was interrupted by Stephen. "I'm done with the outside." He said quite bitterly but gave a smile. "Jay come here." Jay groaned in annoyance but let Hosuh go. He followed Stephen to an empty room. "What is it?" Stephen looked at him and slowly smiled, pulling something out of his jean pocket. It was a small knife. "I don't like sharing with you anymore." Stephen said, cutting straight to what he called Jay for._

_Jay watched the knife with a critical eye before looking at Stephen's face again. "Interesting. I was feeling the same way." He said calmly. "From this day forward, we are enemies competing for Hosuh's affections. Nothing is out of boundaries." Stephen had cut his hand with the blade before handing it to Jay. Jay didn't hesitate and also sliced the palm of his hand. "I'll destroy you Stephen." The purple haired boy grinned as the two of them shook hands. "Don't bet on it Jay. I'm the one that allowed you to stick around. Remember that." He left the room, his words sinking deep into Jay's brain. The blonde grit his teeth as he stared at his bleeding hand, knowing Stephen had told the truth."_

_He clenched his jaw before he left the room as well, refraining from slamming the door closed behind him._  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who's hiding the body and murder weapon?" Jay finally asked. Stephen turned to him with a Cheshire cat grin. "Since you committed the murdering blow, I believe you should handle it." He left the room and Jay kicked Mona's stomach in anger. "Fucking bitch." He growled before he began to laugh maniacally. The games really had begun on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow hello my dearest readers. I'm hoping that this is a long chapter for you guys since I'm inconsistently posting chapters now. As you can tell already, this was indeed a Christmas chapter since we are around this time. Hope you enjoyed it!💖  
P.S The story is coming to an end and it will have multiple endings.


	24. Bad End: Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Explanatory

**Rivalry Day 1**

Hosuh had noticed the gradual distance between the two males. It worried him. He knew how they both were and he was downright terrified if his intuition came into play. It was subtle actions and movements, but he knew there was a dislike. They no longer sat near each other, wouldn't even look each other in the eye. And the times that they did, it was a glare or scowl. 

Hosuh now sensed a competition between the two. They were always asking what they could do for Hosuh or if he needed help with anything. If he replied with a 'yes' or answered them, they were quick to race each other in doing the action. This resulted in them getting angry at the other for being in the way and yelling would ensue. Hosuh would always tear up when they did, and that helped them to calm down, not wanting to see their little prince upset with them.

**Rivalry Day 2**

Their actions had started to get violent towards the other. Now they would yell and throw hits. There was a silent agreement not to fight in front of Hosuh any longer, but the frail boy instantly knew that they had any time he'd see colors on their skin that hadn't been there before. 

This led him to constantly cleaning and wrapping their wounds and bruises. "Please stop.." He whispered to them both as he separately helped them one at a time (his prior knowledge to how they acted towards each other let him know that he should not have these two in the same room or within ten feet of the other). But begging them to stop never worked. Not even for a moment.

**Rivalry Day 3**

Hosuh hid in his room, curled up underneath the sheets. He was sobbing heavily with sadness and fear. Outside his locked room door, he could hear the crashing and screaming. Jay and Stephen had taken to throwing objects, trashing and wrecking whatever room they happened to be in at the time. In this instance, it was the kitchen . Plates, silverware, appliances. All crashing to the floor and Hosuh could imagine what they looked like air bound. 

Why did it always happen to be the kitchen where every bad thing took place? Stephen's psychotic and murderous nature first took place in the kitchen. Hosuh's breakdown was done in the kitchen. And now, Stephen and Jay were fighting in the kitchen. He couldn't find Mona anywhere to help comfort him. And when he dared ask about her when they were calm, they'd reply with, "She's running an errand for us." The scowls on their faces when she was mentioned, told him not to pry, so he didn't. 

He felt so lonely. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this since Stephen and Jay had been taking good care of him. But once again, the reality of his situation hit him. He wasn't supposed to be here. Nothing was supposed to be like this. Hosuh may be innocent, but he wasn't naive. And he had finally concluded that they had murdered Mona. Perhaps she was getting too annoying? They did get upset with others easily, especially if they had Hosuh's attention for too long. 

At hearing another loud crash, Hosuh squeezed his eyes closed and sobbed more loudly. 

**Rivalry Day 4**

Hosuh never felt so weak, but he couldn't take this anymore. It was currently midnight and he stood in the kitchen. The metal in his hand seemed to shine almost beautifully as it reflected the moonlight from the window. Hosuh was panting heavily, thinking deeply on whether he should do this or not. The boy swallowed deeply before raising the blade to his wrist. "Hosuh.." The gray haired male looked up, bottom lip quivering as he saw Jay. "S-stay back..." This scene was too similar to when he had his mental breakdown months before. Instead of pointing the knife at the person approaching him, he pointed it at himself. 

"Please put the knife down.." Hosuh shook his head, tears in his eyes. "I can't..I-I can't do this anymore!" He yelled loudly. Stephen was next to enter the kitchen, horror and worry on his face. "Hosuh please." "No, no, NO!" He screamed and pressed the knife closer to his own throat. He watched as both males stepped forward quite quickly, hand outstretched towards him. "Please Hosuh, don't do this!" Stephen begged. "Why can't you just get along..? I-I hate it when you fight. It scares me.." He had began to sob. "A-and I know you do it because of me.." They both frowned deeply, breath picking up speed. 

"I-If I go away.. you'll stop fighting right..?" "Hosuh think about what you're doing.." Jay tried to negotiate. "I have thought about it. Everyone has been getting hurt because of me..and dying. And now you two hate each other because of me..I-I have to end the cycle..." He sniffed, tears streaming down his face. "No more...no more.." He whispered. "It's not because of you Hosuh.." "Don't lie to me Stephen!" The purple haired male was shocked and flinched, never hearing that tone from the soft spoken male before. 

Enough talking was done, they had dragged this out too long and they most likely caused a disturbance in this early morning. "I love you..I love you both.." Both boys screamed their loudest as Hosuh slowly dragged the knife across his throat. He choked and gurgled, falling to his knees, knife still clutched tightly in his small hands. The blood stained his clothes as it gushed out. Never had both boys been so horrified at the sight of blood. Hosuh had stopped gurgling and choking, his body still upright on his knees but his head hung low, eyes half lidded. The knife was half way in his hand, half way on the floor. Stephen was the first to react, running over to the male he loved and cradling him, not caring about the blood starting to coat his skin and nightgown. "No..no..nonono.." He cried, face buried deep into Hosuh's neck.

He began to rock the fresh corpse back and forth, eyes closed as tears cascaded down, creating thin paths through the blood that now got on his face because of the close proximity. He let out an anguished yell, refusing to let go of his dead lover, even when the police came from the neighbor's call and bursted through the door when no answer was received from the inhabitants inside. Jay himself was just leaning on the counter, staring at Hosuh in utter shock. His body was there, but his mind wasn't. He couldn't comprehend what happened. "This is all your fucking fault..." He finally said as they were outside, the police and ambulance surrounding the house. Nosy neighbors now outside to see what was the commotion. "My fault..?" Stephen said angrily through the sobs that had yet to stop. "This was your idea to start the rivalry..and now Hosuh is fucking dead! I hate you!" 

"Fuck you! It's not all my fault!" Stephen tackled Jay, his bloody fist punching him directly on the cheek. The blonde retaliated, kneeing Stephen in his stomach. Before anything could get to detrimental, they were separated by multiple police officers. As they were handcuffed to restrain each other from lashing out again, their gaze now focused on the black body bag was was being carried with care, knowing who was inside of it. The red and blue lights flashing made everything seem so surreal. Was this really their fault? Was Hosuh really dead? Of course it was and of course _he_ was. The image of the thin red line on his neck was too vivid. The memory of how the life drained from his eyes right in front of them. 

At that moment, Jay finally wailed. An ugly loud cry, worse than Stephen's yell. He dropped to his knees, face pressed against the door of a cop car. What was the point of living if Hosuh was dead? All that they had done just to keep him with them was for naught. While he broke down, Stephen was silently crying, having already externally let out his emotions. They both couldn't help but think one thing as the ambulance drives off, body bag strapped down securely beforehand. _"This really was my fault."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made multiple endings for the story. I believe I said I would before hand, I'm not sure. But I do remember reading the comments that someone wanted the story to have different endings. I've finished all of them but kept rewriting them, wanting to make them good enough. I'm still not satisfied but hopefully you enjoy it.


	25. True Ending: Convicted

**Rivalry Day 1**

Hosuh had noticed the gradual distance between the two males. It worried him. He knew how they both were and he was downright terrified if his intuition came into play. It was subtle actions and movements, but he knew there was a dislike. They no longer sat near each other, wouldn't even look each other in the eye. And the times that they did, it was a glare or scowl. 

Hosuh now sensed a competition between the two. They were always asking what they could do for Hosuh or if he needed help with anything. If he replied with a 'yes' or answered them, they were quick to race each other in doing the action. This resulted in them getting angry at the other for being in the way and yelling would ensue. Hosuh would always tear up when they did, and that helped them to calm down, not wanting to see their little prince upset with them.

**Rivalry Day 2**

Their actions had started to get violent towards the other. Now they would yell and throw hits. There was a silent agreement not to fight in front of Hosuh any longer, but the frail boy instantly knew that they had any time he'd see colors on their skin that hadn't been there before. 

This led him to constantly cleaning and wrapping their wounds and bruises. "Please stop.." He whispered to them both as he separately helped them one at a time (his prior knowledge to how they acted towards each other let him know that he should not have these two in the same room or within ten feet of the other). But begging them to stop never worked. Not even for a moment. 

**Rivalry Day 3**

Hosuh hid in his room, curled up underneath the sheets. He was sobbing heavily with sadness and fear. Outside his locked room door, he could hear the crashing and screaming. Jay and Stephen had taken to throwing objects, trashing and wrecking whatever room they happened to be in at the time. In this instance, it was the kitchen . Plates, silverware, appliances. All crashing to the floor and Hosuh could imagine what they looked like air bound. 

Why did it always happen to be the kitchen where every bad thing took place? Stephen's psychotic and murderous nature first took place in the kitchen. Hosuh's breakdown was done in the kitchen. And now, Stephen and Jay were fighting in the kitchen. He couldn't find Mona anywhere to help comfort him. And when he dared ask about her when they were calm, they'd reply with, "She's running an errand for us." The scowls on their faces when she was mentioned, told him not to pry, so he didn't. 

He felt so lonely. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this since Stephen and Jay had been taking good care of him. But once again, the reality of his situation hit him. He wasn't supposed to be here. Nothing was supposed to be like this. Hosuh may be innocent, but he wasn't naive. And he had finally concluded that they had murdered Mona. Perhaps she was getting too annoying? They did get upset with others easily, especially if they had Hosuh's attention for too long. 

At hearing another loud crash, Hosuh squeezed his eyes closed and sobbed more loudly. 

**Rivalry Day 4**

Hosuh never felt so weak, but he couldn't take this anymore. It was currently midnight and he stood in the kitchen. The metal in his hand seemed to shine almost beautifully as it reflected the moonlight from the window. Hosuh was panting heavily, thinking deeply on whether he should do this or not. The boy swallowed deeply before raising the blade to his wrist. "Hosuh.." The gray haired male looked up, bottom lip quivering as he saw Jay. "S-stay back..." This scene was too similar to when he had his mental breakdown months before. Instead of pointing the knife at the person approaching him, he pointed it at himself. 

His hands were shaking and unsteady, one wrong move or one wrong word could end it all. "Hosuh put it down.." This time it was Stephen's voice as he walked up from behind Jay, now standing next to him. "Put it down please..." The boy let out one sob before he began to hiccup. "You keep fighting over me..you're hurting each other...it's all my fault!" "No, no. It's not your fault. We're just being idiots!" Stephen yelled back in a panicked tone. When Jay thought he was distracted enough, he lunged forward and attempted to grab the knife away from him. They tumbled to the floor and Jay's eyes widened when he felt something wet against his skin.

Hosuh looked up at him with his tear stained eyes, blood oozing from the center of his shirt. On the way down, Hosuh was accidentally stabbed and he was losing blood fast. "No..no. Hosuh stay with me!" He held the boy in his grip and kissed his forehead, placing pressure on the wound. "Please, please!" Their neighbors called the police from the noise he was sure, but Stephen called them again, now desperate for Hosuh's wellbeing. 

Jay didn't notice when the police entered their home, courtesy of Stephen who had his head a little more intact than Jay at the moment. They were in the ambulance together, each of them holding Hosuh's hand who was still miraculously awake despite the blood loss and pain. Everything was going too fast paced for all three of them. One moment they were with each other, the next they were separated as Hosuh was being wheeled into the emergency room for urgent care. 

Jay sat in a seat with his hands in his head and Stephen was hunched forward as he leaned against the wall. "Excuse me." They both look up immediately, thinking maybe it was a nurse or doctor. Instead they found a man in a brown jacket with a look on his face they couldn't discern. "Could you..come with me for a bit." It wasn't a questions, and that put Stephen on edge. "Who the fuck are you?" He barked rudely. The man sighed and pulled out a badge. "Detective Scander. I need you to follow me." Stephen and Jay looked at each other before silently walking behind the man. 

They were getting further and further away from the emergency room Hosuh was in and coming closer to a random hospital room. "Why are we here?" Jay questioned the detective. "Three days ago a woman was found almost dead inside of a dumbster, other garbage bags placed on top of her, slowly suffocating her too. He heard her weak groans and saw the state she was in." "What does this have to do with us?" "There was a dent in the side of her forehead, stating she had been hit in close range by a blunt object." Both males froze up at that, but outwardly showed no signs of nervousness. "Okay?" "She was in a coma for two days before she finally woke up. She told the nurses that she had someone she wanted to save from a horrible fate. Names came up, descriptions were said." 

He opened the door to the room to show Mona asleep in the hospital bed. "Stephen, Jay, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Mona and Hosuh, and attempted murder of Mona." The police had came up behind both males and cuffed them. "I thought you fucking killed her!" Stephen growled. "You useless piece of shit! I should have killed you long ago!" "I thought I did! Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to get rid of our fucking deal!" The two were arguing, the intent to kill growing stronger in the hallway as they were dragged away by the police. 

Of course the yelling woke Mona, who looked at the detective in fear when she caught sight of the two boys. "It's okay. You're safe now, and so is your friend. There will be no more torture." Nina had began to cry and the detective tried to be as comforting as possible to the young woman who went through a traumatic experience. "When Hosuh recovers, we'll ask him questions. Hopefully the poor boy isn't too messed up in the head for what they've been doing to him..." 

He left the room and closed the door behind him. He exhaled deeply through his nostrils and looked up. "I finally did it..I got them." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of John and Claire. "I've avenged you all.." He put the picture away and left the hospital.


	26. Crazy

So I've recently found out from my father that someone had copied and pasted my story from here onto Wattpad. Whoever you are, you know what you did and I don't appreciate it. I've worked hard on this story and I dislike that you're taking advantage of it. You are impersonating me and taking my work as your own. You could have copied it if you wanted to but give me credit as well, stating that it was originally my story and the original work is on this platform. I'm letting you know that I have reported you to Wattpad. I hope you haven't stolen anyone else's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, this story is for sick, perverted people who love the ship. I know how hard it is to find that one story that's just perfect with a dark but wonderful plot. So here I am, trying to make one of those stories. The chapters will get worse, if you don't enjoy works like this, I encourage you not to continue.


End file.
